


Fallen Angel

by Akasha1908



Series: The Family [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Boy Love, Italian Mafia, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Yaoi, forced claimed, italian mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908
Summary: “Hey there, Angel-face.”Angelo froze, his eyes locking with the darkest pair of eyes he’d ever had the pleasure of gazing into.  They evoked not only bone-deep, soul-wrenching fear, but ignited a desire in Angelo he’d only felt with one person in his 25 years of existence…Breathing was now impossible, and his chest constricted to the point that he was quite sure his heart would either stop or explode.  But that’s the effect Demetrio Vittori had on people; men and women, Alphas and Omegas alike.  He commanded attention without speaking; held a person’s gaze as if he owned it and them.  The compulsion to yield was so overwhelming at times, his men refused to look him in the eyes when he spoke.  The man himself wasn’t particularly handsome, but he wasn’t exactly unattractive either.  It was his aura that drew you in.  Tall and muscular, his strength and power seemed to radiate from him like a beacon in the night.  And his smile… crooked and never quite reaching his eyes… it did something to the soul.  No one was immune to it.  No one…





	1. The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place several generations after Pride Goeth Before the Fall. It follows the unfortunate love story of the newest Vittori kingpin, Demetrio, and his lovely Omega, Angelo. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=nbokmp)

Angelo fumbled with his keys, looking for the one to his penthouse apartment. Well, it wasn’t exactly _his_ apartment, _but_ it was a gift from his latest mark; a 62 year old investment banker with a wife and three adult children.

It had been an extravagant and unnecessary gesture on the Alpha’s part, but good ole Larry Holden wanted to keep his new “toy” close (but not so close that Angelo could meddle in his affairs). That thought always made Angelo laugh. What Larry didn’t understand was that proximity meant nothing these days. All the access an Omega like Angelo required to ruin the Alpha’s life, was the time they spent before and after sex, and even that was more than necessary. But that’s the thing about rich Alphas and the high-class whores that cuckold them—The idiot Alphas assume too much and believe everything their lovers’ say, especially when their gorgeous Omega is standing in front of them, promising unimaginable pleasures.

Case and point; Larry believed Angelo was a stray off the streets. Beautiful and vulnerable, the young Omega was _clearly_ in need of help and protection, and, perhaps… a little bit of “affection.” Being the benevolent philanthropist that he was, Mr. Holden decided to be Angelo’s knight in shining armor; or in this case, a $10,000 three-piece suit. The Alpha’s help, of course, came at a price, but so long as Angelo offered him exclusive rights to his time and body, then Larry was happy to take care of the Omega’s financial needs.

Sadly, as smart as Larry was, and as careful as he might be, he’d been blinded by Angelo’s beauty just like every other rich old sod the Omega had duped. In fact, after 11 months of dancing the horizontal tango with Larry, Angelo was about to pull chocks and move on to the next target; a handsome, 65 year old casino owner in Las Vegas. Not counting the thousands in clothes and jewelry Larry had gifted him with, Angelo was about to take every dollar from one of Mr. Holden’s personal accounts, and be gone before anyone was the wiser.

During his time with Larry, Angelo had set up a series of honey pots within his temporary lover’s business and personal financial systems. As he gathered dirt on the Alpha, he’d set the trap that would have him $500,000 richer, and give him the kind of leverage that would ensure Mr. Holden _never_ wanted Angelo found. That’s another thing about rich Alphas—Their fantasies usually proved particularly disturbing and grotesque. Perhaps it’s the false sense of protection their money gave them; allowing them to partake in whatever debaucheries they wish without fear of consequences.

Whatever the reason, Angelo was appreciative. This is how he made a living after all, and without the lustful stupidity of men like Larry Holden, these last 11 months would have been a complete waste of time and energy. Luckily, the Alpha had all manner of deliciously destructive secrets, and Angelo was now the proud owner of every single one. All in all, the money Angelo was about to steal was a small price to pay in order to keep those secrets tucked firmly in the dark…

Angelo smiled to himself as he pushed the front door open and switched on the lights. This was going to be one of his most profitable hits to date. All he needed to do now was finish packing, secure transportation out of the city, and then hit that button. With a few keystrokes, Angelo would have his money and be on his—

“Hey there, Angel-face.”

Angelo froze, his eyes locking with the darkest pair of eyes he’d ever had the pleasure of gazing into. They evoked not only bone-deep, soul-wrenching fear, but ignited a desire in Angelo he’d only felt with one person in his 25 years of existence…

Breathing was now impossible, and his chest constricted to the point that he was quite sure his heart would either stop or explode. But that’s the effect Demetrio Vittori had on people; men and women, Alphas and Omegas alike. He commanded attention without speaking; held a person’s gaze as if he owned it and them. The compulsion to yield was so overwhelming at times, his men refused to look him in the eyes when he spoke. The man himself wasn’t particularly handsome, but he wasn’t exactly unattractive either. It was his aura that drew you in. Tall and muscular, his strength and power seemed to radiate from him like a beacon in the night. And his smile… crooked and never quite reaching his eyes… it did something to the soul. No one was immune to it. No one…

Angelo had been in this Alpha’s arms once. He’d felt the unbridled passion and rage that seem to swirl endlessly within the towering man. There was no gentleness in him, only power and need and a desire to dominate everything within his reach. At the tender age of 18, Angelo had thought to perfect his craft by taking on the formidable Alpha. He’d only been in the “honey pot” game for 2 years at that point, but he’d believed that if he could seduce and rob the Vittori Kingpin, then he was ready for the big leagues. If he’d known then what he knew now, he _never_ would have approached Demetrio…

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” Demetrio asked, regarding Angelo from the ornate armchair that seemed to barely contain him.

Angelo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He kept his back pressed to the front door, his hand reaching for the knob in the false hope that he might be able to escape. In response, Demetrio moved to adjust his leather jacket, making sure Angelo caught a glimpse of the two Glock 9s holstered beneath the flaps.

“I’ll give it to you, Angel-face,” Demetrio continued, his tone hard and unyielding, “you weren’t easy to find. Seven years… that’s how long I’ve been waiting for you to make a mistake. All I needed was one clue; one tiny little breadcrumb. You’re good,” he added, his icy gaze travelling up and down the length of Angelo’s trembling frame, “but not as good as you think.”

“I can give you back your money!” Angelo blurted. “Plus interest! Cash, transfer—however you want it!”

Demetrio snickered in disgust. “Oh, I’m sure you can. Whores usually excel at giving their clients what they want; _however_ they want it.”

Angelo flinched at the derogatory name. He’d been called worse on any number of occasions, but it had never hurt more than it did now. Coming from Demetrio’s lips, it felt like a shot to the heart… Of all the people in the world, why did it matter what this man thought of him? He was thug and a murderer, and had committed far more sins than Angelo could ever hope to in one lifetime.

“I do what’s necessary to survive,” Angelo countered. “You Alphas will never understand what it’s like to be an Omega; to be born into servitude! You claim us, breed us, and when you’ve taken everything we have to offer, you toss us away and move on to the next!” Angelo inhaled sharply, fighting back his angry tears. “I found another way to endure this fucked up world, and I refuse to be judged by the likes of you.”

Demetrio rolled his eyes. “Spare me your indignation. I care nothing for the universal plight of Omegas. You took something from me, and I want it back. Where is it?” he demanded.

“Where’s what?” Angelo asked in confusion. “The money? I have it split over different accounts, but—”

“I don’t care about the money! I want the ring, Angel!”

Angelo blinked in surprise, but not at Demetrio’s request. It was the pain he saw in man’s eyes. There was a tightness in his expression that gave him away. Demetrio was hiding something, and the mention of the ring had involuntarily triggered it. For a second, Angelo considered playing stupid; pretending that he didn’t know anything about a ring. But even as the lie formed on his lips, he could feel the tiny circle of metal burning against his chest, almost as if in silent warning.

Angelo had spent exactly one year with Demetrio Vittori. In that time, he’d felt safe and cherished, perhaps even… loved? The Alpha’s heart was cold as ice, but during the time they’d spent together, Angelo liked to think that he’d been able to melt a small piece of it; a part of Demetrio that would be his forever. The Omega had always considered the ring the Alpha gave him to be that small piece of his heart, and Angelo had kept it safe to this very day.

“You sold it, didn’t you,” Demetrio spat, snarling as he leapt from his seat and rushed towards the Omega. “Where? What city?!”

Angelo frantically shook his head, swallowing tightly as anger flared in the Alpha’s eyes.

“Then where is it?!” Demetrio roared.

“Why do you want it so badly?!” Angelo shot back. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he immediately regretted them. “I-I’m sorry, I—!”

“It was my mother’s,” Demetrio replied, the confession shocking both of them. “I should never have given it to you. I thought you were—” Demetrio shook his head. “I want it back, Angel. If you have it, stop wasting my time and give it to me!”

“And if I do, what then?” Angelo asked, trying his best to sound braver than he felt. “Will you kill me and take your revenge?”

All sign of emotion vanished from Demetrio’s eyes. There was nothing there, not even the familiar flicker of rage that seemed to forever burn within those onyx depths. “Killing you would give your existence in my life meaning. I would not give you the satisfaction of knowing that I _care_ enough to see you dead. You are nothing and no one to me. The moment I have the ring, I won’t spare you a second thought.”

Angelo’s throat burned with the tears threatening to fall. A humorless laugh burst from his lips, his pride so wounded there was no hiding his pain. “You always knew how to destroy a person so absolutely. Where do you think I learned it from?”

“Give. Me. The ring.” With each word, Demetrio closed the remaining distance between them. 

Angelo could feel the warmth of the man’s breath against his cheek, the gentle caress sending slivers of fear and desire coiling down his spine. Closing his eyes, his hands moved to unclasp the necklace he wore around his neck. As he tugged it free from the hiding place beneath his shirt, his eyes fluttered open to look up at the Alpha once more. Demetrio’s expression remained unreadable, but there was now a softness to it that Angelo thought he recognized.

“Why do you wear it around your neck?” Demetrio demanded, his voice barely above a whisper as he took it from Angelo’s grasp.

“Because…” he whispered, his gaze searching the Alpha’s face before landing on his slightly parted lips, “ _you_ will never be nothing and no one to _me_.”

Angelo was up and in Demetrio’s arms in the next breath. The air rushed out of his lungs when the Alpha slammed him against the door, and the little bit of oxygen left was snatched away by Demetrio’s demanding kiss.

“Take me… to the bed…” Angelo pleaded breathlessly, eager to divest the bothersome clothes they wore. “I missed you… so much… Please…”

Demetrio made no reply, but he did let go of him long enough to tear off the Omega’s pants and toss them over his shoulder. Once more, Angelo was back in Demetrio’s arms, his legs locked around the Alpha’s waist. He was dripping wet; his body humming with excitement while bracing itself for what it knew would come next.

Angelo cried out in exquisite agony as Demetrio tore into his body; the Alpha’s bulging cock seeming to invade every corner of his body at once. Oh, how he’d missed this… The passion, the brutality, the complete and absolute domination… Angelo’s targets had always been old men, barely able to get it up without a tremendous amount of incentive. But at the ripe age of 37, Demetrio was in his prime. His touch was firm and commanding, his strokes hard and deep, and his kisses so intoxicating they made Angelo want to melt into him…

Angelo’s first orgasm came with such blinding force that he nearly lost consciousness. Demetrio followed seconds after; breeding the Omega so deep Angelo swore he could feel it in his soul. But it didn’t stop there… They fucked a path to the bedroom, moving from the living room floor, to the couch, to the kitchen counter, and even against the doorframe of the master suite.

Delirious with pleasure, confessions spilled from Angelo’s lips faster than he could catch his breath. His heart overflowed with emotions he couldn’t understand, and he clung to Demetrio, begging him to stay; to never leave him. Orgasm after orgasm rippled through him, and soon he was pleading for Demetrio to stop.

“I can’t…” Angelo gasped, his body arching beneath the Alpha. “Please, Demetrio… I’ll die if I cum again!”

“Then it’ll be a good death,” Demetrio whispered, plunging into Angelo and beginning the carnal assault all over again…

Angelo bolted upright in the bed, immediately regretting the action. His body screamed in agony, forcing him back to the mattress in an exhausted heap. Several minutes passed as Angelo tried to recall why he felt as though he’d been tackled by a team of football players…

_Demetrio!_

Rolling himself onto his side, he pushed himself up with his elbow. He searched his room, but there was no sign of the Alpha anywhere. As carefully as he could, Angelo inched off the bed. Since his legs refused to work properly, he was forced to crawl to the bathroom, groaning in both pain and shame as he pulled himself up on the sink. Cum leaked from his hole, sliding lazily down the insides of his thighs. How could he have let Demetrio breed him so carelessly?! He never fucked without protection. Never! And on the rare occasion the condom broke, none of his lovers were dumb enough to cum inside of him! Thank goodness he was prepared. Angelo kept a supply of “morning after” pills in his medicine cabinet for absolute emergencies. Reaching to open it, he stopped the second he caught his reflection in the mirror.

“Oh my God…” There, at the base of his neck, was the unmistakable impression of a bite mark. “No… No, no, no, no, NO!” Angelo leaned closer, inspecting the deep wound that was still red and inflamed. Pressing a finger to it, he winced in pain. This wasn’t a dream. It was really happening. He’d been claimed!

**__**

**_***_ **

****  


Demetrio sat on the balcony of Angelo’s apartment, trying to figure out how he’d managed to fuck up so spectacularly. He’d claimed an Omega, and not just any Omega, but the one who had betrayed and robbed him seven years ago…

Once upon a time, Demetrio fancied himself in love with Angelo DeSantis. The Italian beauty had come into his life like a whirlwind; all smiles and laughter and good times. He was gorgeous and aggressive, and had captured Demetrio’s eye the second he’d walked into the street corner deli the Vittori’s used for informal meetings. Rarely were civilians foolish enough to wander into the heart of the Italian mob’s territory, but Angelo had strolled into the shop like he owned it. He smiled and flirted with the cashier, perusing the menu before ordering a pastrami on rye with extra pickles.

Everyone in the deli watched and waited to see what Demetrio would do. At the time, the Vittori Alpha was still relatively young and new to his position. He was unpredictable and volatile, and his patience was always sheet thin. Alpha, Beta, Omega… it didn’t matter who you were or what your background was. Demetrio treated everyone the same, which was part of the reason he was so loved and respected by those who served him. He was fair and unbiased, and not afraid to get his hands dirty. Though his methods might be considered cruel and unusual, they were never unwarranted. So when Angelo walked into the deli, interrupting Demetrio’s afternoon meeting with his Capos, everyone expected the Alpha to snatch the boy up by his collar and drag him from the shop.

What happened next had surprised even Demetrio. When he’d risen from his seat, the entire shop had fallen silent, and only then had Angelo realized something was wrong. He’d looked around at each Alpha, his pale hazel-green eyes running up the length of Demetrio before meeting the male’s stern gaze. This was usually the part when people backed away; their faces twisting into a mask of fear and horror when they realized _they_ were the target of Demetrio’s sinister stare. Instead, Angelo’s lovely visage broke into a smile, his cheeks flushing an unforgettable shade of pink.

There was no denying the Omega was gorgeous, and, in hindsight, Demetrio should have known a male as stunning as Angelo would never be _genuinely_ interested in an Alpha like him. Demetrio wasn’t what other people would call handsome, or even attractive for that matter. He wasn’t ugly per se, but he hadn’t inherited the rugged good looks the Vittori men were known for. It had never bothered him until he’d met Angelo. All things considered, he did pretty well when it came to Omegas, and his fortune certainly made him more appealing. But Angelo was next level beautiful, and so far out of Demetrio’s league, he might as well have been in another galaxy. 

That should have been red flag number one. In fact, his best friend Sasha Falcone (current head of the Falcone family) had tried to warn him off Angelo, reminding him that the devil himself had the face of an angel. If only he’d listened to her…

Alphas rarely spoke of things like “love at first sight.” Matters of the heart were of the Omega realm, and Demetrio was content to leave them there. But the moment his gaze had fallen upon Angelo, he’d felt something that went beyond the desire for a quick rut. As a child, he’d heard his father speak of such a feeling, and his grandfather before that. It was the intangible moment when the universe, in its divine (and at times curel) wisdom revealed to you the _one_. 

_Horse shit_. At least… that’s what Demetrio had always considered it to be. So when his mother had given him the engagement ring that had been passed down from generation to generation since his great-grandfather, Hayden Vittori, Demetrio had stuck it in his sock drawer and never thought about it again. Until Angelo…

Their love affair had been reckless and passionate, and despite Angelo’s aggressiveness and, at times, defiant nature, his submission had been given willingly and without hesitation. The first time Demetrio had slid into Angelo’s body, he’d known right then and there that the Omega was the _one_. Why he hadn’t claimed the boy that same night was a question he often asked himself during his 7 year search. Was it the boy’s age? Angelo was only 18 at the time and still ignorant in so many ways… Or perhaps it was his innocence? Back then there had been a vulnerability to Angelo that he’d kept hidden from others. And the way he’d kissed and touched Demetrio… it was obvious his experience with Alphas was nearly non-existent. 

Demetrio had come up with any number of excuses throughout the years, but it wasn’t until their kiss last night that he finally understood the why. Of all the things Demetrio had taken in his life, of all the people he’d ruled and dominated, of all the things he was entitled to by virtue of his status and birthright, he couldn’t bring himself to take the _one_ thing an Omega should have the right to give willingly and of their own free will. 

Demetrio wanted Angelo’s submission more than anything in the world, but it meant nothing if it wasn’t given by choice. Love, lust, or whatever force brought two people crashing together, was ultimately irrelevant. It was the _choice_ that mattered above all else; the conscious decision between two people to create and build a life _together_. Without that mutual commitment, his and Angelo’s union was doomed to fail before it could ever truly begin.

 _So why, when Demetrio knew all this to be true, had he claimed Angelo without consent_?

Demetrio groaned aloud, running a hand down his face. He’d come to get his mother’s ring back and be done with Angelo once and for all. But when he’d discovered that the male still wore it (albeit around his neck now), a part of the Alpha’s broken heart had sparked to life. And Angelo? He’d welcomed Demetrio’s kiss, opening his body and every other part of himself to the Alpha in hopes of more. It happened so fast… Felt so natural… And when his teeth had sunk into Angelo’s flesh, the Omega had cried out in pleasure, returning the bite in kind!

Rubbing the base of his neck, Demetrio could still feel the sweet ache of where Angelo had left his mark. An Omega couldn’t claim an Alpha; not in the traditional sense, but Angelo was clearly staking his claim upon Demetrio as well. The Omega might not have said the words aloud, but he wanted Demetrio as much as Demetrio wanted him, and the bite mark proved it. Well… that’s what Demetrio told himself as he put out his cigarette and climbed to his feet.

Stretching his overworked muscles, Demetrio’s body seemed to thank him for the exhilarating activities of the night before. It had years since he’d lost himself to his own pleasures, and for the first time, in a long time, he felt truly sated. Demetrio stepped back into the apartment, making his way to the kitchen in search of sustenance. He was still naked, content to wear nothing but Angelo’s light and airy scent upon his skin. He got to work making breakfast, not at all surprised to find the fridge and pantry fully stocked. Cooking was a pastime both he and Angelo shared, and one they had enjoyed together on more than one occasion. 

Memories long forgotten resurfaced, and Demetrio found himself growing hard at the images flickering through his head. The kitchen had always been their favorite place in the house, which quickly turned into their favorite place to fuck as well. Demetrio had lost count of how many times he’d taken Angelo on the kitchen floor, or against the refrigerator, or on top of the—

“You son of a bitch!” Angelo bellowed, barreling into the living area. His hair was a tangled mess around his flushed face, and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. “You had no right! NO RIGHT!” 

Demetrio took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly in an attempt to remain calm. He wasn’t accustomed to being yelled at by anyone, especially not an Omega, but considering the circumstances, he would allow Angelo his rage.

“It’s done,” Demetrio replied, calmly dicing the vegetables for their omelets. “I would take it back if I could, but since that’s not possible, I suggest you make your peace and accept it. I’m your Alpha now.”

“Accept it my ass!” Angelo shrieked, reaching for the nearest blunt object and launching it at Demetrio’s head. “This is nowhere near done, and claim or not, you will never be my Alpha! Now get your shit and get the fuck out of my life!”

Demetrio dodged the flying object at the last second, turning his head when the flower pot shattered against the tiled backsplash. He sighed heavily, continuing his work unfazed.

“You need to pack,” Demetrio continued. “My plane leaves in 3 hours.”

“Did you not hear me?!” Angelo screeched, his voice still hoarse from his screams of pleasure the night before. “You’re not my Alpha! You’ll never be my Alpha! I’d sooner die than go anywhere with you!”

Demetrio turned then, his expression void of the rage he felt bubbling up from the pit of his belly. “You’re coming back to New York with me,” he replied, the command calm and clear. “At my side or in a body bag; your choice.”

“You won’t kill me!” Angelo snickered, his luscious lips twisting in a sneer. “You don’t have it in you. I know you love me, Demetrio. Any fool can see that! But are you so desperate for a mate that you had to force a claim on me?! I mean, you were never much to look at,” he sniggered, “but surely _someone_ in the Family is willing to wake up to that ugly mug of yours for the rest of their life!”

Demetrio stopped then, the knife in his hand hovering over the green pepper he was slicing. His hand tightened around the handle, gripping it so hard he started to lose feeling in the appendage. Angelo was angry, and that was both expected and understandable. But despite the cruelty of his words, the Omega knew exactly what Demetrio was capable of, and to question the Alpha’s conviction was like questioning whether or not the sun would rise in the east…

Angelo must have felt the shift in the air. Or perhaps he saw how tightly Demetrio gripped the knife in his hand. Whatever it was, the Omega wisely backed down and conceded defeat.

“I will never love you in return,” Angelo hissed, the anger and hurt in his voice bleeding through each and every word. “You will never own any part of me. Do you hear me, Demetrio Vittori? I belong to no one! If you think this bite mark is going to change that, you’re in for a rude awakening.” 

As Angelo turned to leave, Demetrio called out, “Your business here is done. Clean up your mess and pack only what you need.” 

Angelo knew exactly what mess Demetrio was talking about. The Alpha wasn’t one to get in the way of a profit, especially when the payout was so large. Based on what he knew about the Omega’s latest venture, Angelo had put a lot of work into scamming Larry Holden. Despite the fact that most of that work had been done on his back, $500K was too much money to simply walk away from. Demetrio would let his mate keep the “hard-earned” money and property he’d earned over the years, after all, it was a small sum compared to the Vittori holdings, but the moment Angelo set foot on the plane, his disreputable career would be over.

“Fine,” Angelo bit out, throwing the Alpha a menacing look over his shoulder, “but I’m only going back with you because I have no other choice. I know you think you’ve won, Demetrio, but this isn’t over. I will run the first chance I get, and this time you will _never_ find me.” With that, he disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Demetrio went back to slicing the bell pepper, deciding it was better to keep his thoughts to himself. The horrible truth was that he didn’t need Angelo’s love. He might have wanted it before, even been foolish enough to believe he’d had it once upon a time. But now? Now he was content to simply _own_ the lovely Omega. 

Unexpected as this turn of fate might be, Demetrio couldn’t bring himself to regret the mistake of claiming the Omega. He’d finally captured Angelo DeSantis, and now that he had him firmly in his grasp, he intended to cage the male forever. Angelo was welcome to plot and plan and try an escape, but Demetrio would stop him at every turn. The boy may have slipped through his fingers once before, but it would not happen again. This time, Demetrio would be ready. This time, he would not hesitate to snap his angel’s beautiful little wings…


	2. A Promise Made to be Broken...

Demetrio stepped out of the apartment building like he owned it. Dressed in a black shirt and suit, the Alpha had forgone the tie for a more “devil may care” look. Fearsome and commanding, he was terrifyingly beautiful in a way that had passersby shying away, while staring up at him in sheer wonder. He could have been Satan himself, raised from the pits of Hell to smite all of humanity, and yet… these people would have fallen to their knees in complete adoration of him.

Angelo snorted in disgust. Of course everyone was staring. The Alpha looked like some kind of foreign prince; his small army of guards bowing and scraping to him as he strolled to the awaiting car. A woman walking by with her young son pulled the boy closer as they passed the imposing Alpha, but the look in her eyes was one of pure lust. Demetrio might not be attractive in the traditional sense, but he radiated absolute, unadulterated power. The kind that made hearts flutter and panties drop. Angelo snorted again. If these people knew who Demetrio Vittori _truly_ was, they wouldn’t be so awestruck by his form. No matter how strong and formidable that form was….

Angelo shook his head, forcing down the lustful desires of his traitorous body. He would not go down that path again. His rational side was still working well enough, and it couldn’t stomach the sight of the arrogant, overbearing Alpha. Despite the grave injustice done against Angelo, the Vittori kingpin didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic! In fact, Demetrio’s expression never changed, nor did he bother to speak (or even acknowledge) Angelo’s presence as they climbed into the back of the black limo. It was infuriating to say the least!

“Try not to scowl,” Demetrio said, speaking for the first time since their argument. “You wanna be miserable? Fine. But you’ll do it with a smile on your face. We have an image to uphold, understand?”

“Fuck you!” Angelo bit out, holding Demetrio’s dark gaze in challenge.

“Fine, but you’ll have to wait until we get on the plane,” he replied, giving Angelo his signature smirk.

Angelo scoffed indignantly, hoping to hide his sudden arousal by crossing his legs. It was difficult considering the skin tight jeans he’d chosen to wear, but his shirt was long enough to mask the bulge growing between his thighs. Demetrio had fucked him into the mattress the night before; his body still calling out in protest every time he moved, and yet the desire to climb onto the Alpha’s dick and go for another round was so strong, it was enough to make Angelo blush.

“I can smell your desire,” Demetrio said, his deep voice sending chill after chill rippling through Angelo’s rigid frame. “This bond... I’m more aware of you now. Is it the same for you?”

Angelo ignored the question, staring ardently out the car window. He was trying very hard to _stop_ being aware of Demetrio. As if being trapped in the back of a limo with the man wasn’t bad enough, the Alpha seemed to take up every inch of space; his body and aura devouring the very air around them. But now… now Angelo could feel his presence in another, more intimate way. The distance between them no longer mattered; their bond making the concept of space seem… inconsequential. Angelo could feel the other’s presence as keenly as his own, and as disturbing as it was, it also felt… comforting.

“I hate you!” Angelo bit out, angry at himself for even having such thoughts. He’d been claimed against his will, an act tantamount to rape! Yet here he was, having to stop himself from crawling onto Demetrio’s lap and disappearing into the man’s arms... “Did you hear me?!” Angelo cried, the words bursting out of him with an indomitable force. “I hate you!”

“So you keep saying,” Demetrio replied, his tone calm and unbothered as he checked his phone. “You’ve said it so much, I almost believe you.”

“Almost?” Angelo spat, his nostrils flaring. “Isn’t it obvious? If not, I’ll make sure to try harder!”

Demetrio chuckled softly, his black gaze lifting to capture Angelo’s in its snare. “Unlike you, I’m not afraid of the bond. If you’d take a moment to explore it, I’m sure you’d understand why I’m struggling to believe you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? One bite and suddenly you know me!”

“I didn’t say that,” Demetrio replied, his eyes seeming to look through the Omega. “But I do know that if I reached between your thighs, I’d find you wet and ready for me.”

Angelo’s cheeks ignited in another furious blush, his head snapping back towards the window. “You’ll never touch me again,” he hissed. “That I promise.”

Demetrio didn’t respond right away, but when he did, his tone was laced with that familiar surety and confidence. “I won’t touch you again until you ask me to,” he promised. “But rest assured... you _will_ ask me to.”

“Never!”

“Why?” Demetrio asked mockingly. “You can’t fuck me again without the promise of a profit?”

The comment was meant to wound; to pierce the Omega to his core and leave him vulnerable. It hit its mark with deadly accuracy, and Angelo felt the threat of tears burning in the back of his throat. He was grateful Demetrio could only see the side of his face, because there was no way he’d be able to hide the shame and pain he felt from the verbal blow.

“There is no amount of money in the world that would make me fuck you again,” Angelo announced. “And before you point out how ‘ready’ I am for you,” he snickered, finally able to meet the Alpha’s gaze once more, “know that I can make the pussy wet on command. You can say it’s a… talent I’ve acquired over the years. So whatever ‘desire’ you think you ‘smell,’ understand that it’s not mutually exclusive. I’d sooner fuck the chauffeur before I let you slid between my thighs again. And I’d let him do it for free.”

Demetrio was across the space between them in a flash, his hand around Angelo’s neck before the Omega had a chance to react. Angelo gasped for air, his eyes going wide when the Alpha slammed him down onto the leather seat. Demetrio hovered over him, that eerily vacant expression a mask upon his face.

“You’re. Mine.” The words hung in the air, the meaning behind them clear.

Angelo struggled against Demetrio’s hold, but it was only when his body went limp from lack of oxygen that the Alpha finally loosened his grip. He released Angelo, sitting back in his seat and staring out the window as if the Omega wasn’t coughing and gasping for air just across from him. Angelo pushed himself up off the seat, rubbing his neck and sliding to the far side of the car furthest from Demetrio.

In truth, Angelo had no intention of allowing another Alpha to bed him. At least, not any time soon. And that included Demetrio as well. His only concern was finding a way to escape his captor. Angelo refused to be the mob boss’s “wife.” There were certain expectations that would be required of him, namely producing Demetrio’s heir. That shit was never going to happen, and Angelo had made sure to grab his morning after pills just in case…

“Did you mean what you said,” Angelo asked, walking beside Demetrio as they made their way to the Alpha’s private jet. “You won’t touch me again without permission?”

Demetrio sighed heavily, his muted exasperation obvious enough. “Claiming you aside, I’ve never taken what wasn’t offered by an Omega. And if I remember correctly, everything I did to you _before_ the claim, and _after_ for that matter, was very much wanted.”

Angelo’s cheeks flooded with heat, and he lost his footing on the steps leading up to the aircraft. Demetrio reached out to steady him from behind; his hands grabbing the Omega’s waist with a familiar firmness. Angelo let himself sink into the other’s embrace, his back pressing against the wall of muscle that was Demetrio’s chest. For a brief moment, he forgot about his anger; about being claimed against his will. He was in his Alpha’s arms and everything about it felt incredibly right…

“Just say the word,” Demetrio whispered against his ear, his arm snaking around Angelo’s waist and pulling him closer.

That was all it took to snap Angelo out of his reverie. He pushed off of Demetrio’s chest, marching up the rest of the stairs and demanding a drink from the flight attendant the second he stepped into the jet. Demetrio followed behind, taking a seat at the front of the plane. The flight attendant was ready with a coffee for the Alpha, and a tablet that depicted the current stock information. 

Angelo took up a spot in the back, momentarily confusing the flight attendant. She recovered quickly, however, bringing him his drink and asking if there was anything else he wanted.

“Keep these coming,” he answered, downing half the glass of mimosa.

****

***

****

****  


By the time they arrived in New York, Angelo was three sheets to the wind. Demetrio had to carry him off the plane to the car waiting for them. It was a quiet evening, still early enough for them to grab some dinner. Unfortunately, Angelo’s condition meant they’d have to order in.

“I hate you,” Angelo slurred, trying to crawl onto Demetrio’s lap the second they were in the back of the black SUV. “But you’re so warm,” he groaned. “Why is it so cold here?”

Demetrio sighed heavily, wondering how in the world he was supposed to keep his promise with Angelo’s lush frame pressed against his body.

“It’s almost winter,” Demetrio answered stiffly, finally settling the Omega on his lap. “I’m surprised you can feel the temperature considering how much you’ve had to drink.”

“I’m not drunk!” Angelo exclaimed defensively. His eyes fluttered precariously, the lids seeming to grow heavier with each word. “I just…” a yawn broke through, and he lost his train of thought. “I hate you,” he said instead, his head dropping onto Demetrio’s shoulder.

“I know,” he replied, slipping his arms around Angelo and resting his cheek atop the Omega’s head. “You keep reminding me.”

“God, you smell amazing!” Angelo whispered, burying his face in Demetrio’s chest and inhaling deeply. “Like… bourbon, Cuban cigars, and…” he inhaled again, “…sex.” 

Angelo rubbed his body against Demetrio’s in silent invitation, twisting around as if he was going to straddle his lap.

“You hate me, remember?” the Alpha warned, trying to keep the Omega from doing anything they’d both regret.

“I do,” Angelo slurred. “I hate how good you smell… I hate how incredible you feel…” he moaned sweetly, nipping Demetrio’s chin in a playful gesture. “I haven’t been fucked properly since I left you. These old men,” he hiccupped, “they can barely keep it up. But you…” Angelo moaned softly, squirming impatiently on Demetrio’s lap. “You bred me over and over again... I came so many times last night,” he added with a drunken giggle. “More than I have in the seven years we were separated.” Angelo’s expression became suddenly serious as he finally straddled Demetrio’s lap. “I hate you!”

“I’m starting to feel the same way,” Demetrio replied, forcing his hands to stay off of the Omega’s body.

Angelo smirked, rolling his hips enticingly. “You were always a man of your word,” he moaned. “You might be a murderer and a crook,” he added, rubbing his cock against the Alpha’s bulge, “but you never broke a promise to me. Not once.”

Demetrio sucked in a sharp breath, fisting his hands to keep from tearing the clothes off Angelo’s body. ‘Dangerous…’ That’s what this Omega was. Always had been. Demetrio wasn’t an Alpha easily swayed, but Angelo had a way of slipping past the Alpha’s defenses. Once upon a time, there was nothing he wouldn’t have done for the Omega. Done _to_ the Omega… The memory of how weak he had been, mingled with the lust igniting in his loins. 

“I will if you keep…” Demetrio’s words trailed off when the other’s hand moved to cup his balls through the fabric of his slacks. For one glorious second, the Alpha thought about giving in; letting Angelo jerk him off in the car before carrying him up to his bedroom and breeding him all night long. But then he heard the sound of his zipper sliding down, and his guilt broke through his lust.

“Fuck, Angelo!” Demetrio practically threw the Omega off his lap, breathing a sigh of relief when the car came to a halt in front of his brownstone. He burst out the door before the guard could open it, sucking down the cool autumn air in ragged gulps as he fumbled to fix his pants. 

“Shall I say the words?” Angelo taunted, trying to climb out the car after him.

Angelo fell face-forward out of the SUV, too drunk to remember he needed to come out feet first. Demetrio turned just in time to catch Angelo before he ate the pavement, growling in frustration when the Omega used the opportunity to settle himself back in his arms. 

“Who the fuck is that?!” a shrill voice demanded.

Demetrio bit back another curse, adjusting Angelo in his arms before turning to face Leo. The blonde Omega stared in disbelief at Angelo, his light brown eyes demanding an explanation.

“He’s… my mate,” Demetrio replied.

Leo stumbled back as if physically struck. “Your what?! But I thought…? You sa—!”

“I’m too tired to have this argument right now, Leo,” Demetrio said, his tone firm yet sympathetic. “Go home. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Demetrio would have felt bad if not for the fact that he’d made no promises to Leo. The Omega was a frequent bed partner of his, but it was a bed shared with several other Omegas as well. Being the unattached Alpha that he was, Demetrio was free to sleep with whomever he pleased. Leo had always been his favorite, but there’d been nothing but sex between them. At least, that’s what he told himself to keep from getting too close…

“Go home? This is my home!” Leo exclaimed, scrambling after him. “ _You’re_ my home, Demetrio!”

“Yeah, well… things have changed,” Demetrio replied, making his way to the door with Angelo in his arms. “Now leave before the neighbors call the cops.” 

“Not without a fucking explanation!” Leo practically screeched. “You come back to New York with a mate, and I’m supposed to what? Pretend like the last year meant nothing! You’re mine, Demetrio!”

Angelo snorted loudly, glancing over the Alpha’s shoulder as they climbed the steps to Demetrio’s brownstone. “Not anymore! He’s mine now,” he added with a giggle, “and I don’t even want him.”

“Shut up, Angel,” Demetrio said, nodding a thanks to the guard who opened the door for them.

“I’m not leaving!” Leo shouted, storming up the stairs and into the house after them.

“Mikey,” Demetrio said to the guard.

Without the need for a command, the guard grabbed Leo around the waist and dragged him back out the door.

“This isn’t over, Demetrio! Put me down, you asshole!” Leo shrieked at the guard. “I won’t let go of you that easily. You’re mine! Do you hear me, Demetrio?! MINE!”

The door slammed shut, muting Leo’s screams. Demetrio sighed to himself as he carried Angelo up the stairs, a twinge of guilt twisting his gut with each step. Leo wasn’t just a fuck buddy, and unlike his other Omegas, Demetrio couldn’t just write him off. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was… something between them. A “something” Demetrio would have to address sooner rather than later. Despite the precarious relationship between him and Angelo, Demetrio had no intention of carrying on with any of his lovers. And to be honest, he had no desire to fuck anyone else but his Omega now.

Leo had always triggered Demetrio’s lust in ways few Omegas could. The boy was young and beautiful; thick and solid. He was built for fucking, and their sex was always passionate and dirty. Leo did things most Omegas would shy away from, and when it came to Demetrio, there were no limits within the confines of the bedroom.

But with Angelo, it went beyond the physical. It was… transcendent. Angelo was tall and slender, his body toned and cut. If it weren’t for the tell-tale curve of his Omega hips, one might mistake him for a Beta. Angelo could certainly take the dick, and he was nothing if not receptive to the occasional kink, but their sex had always been passionate in a different way. They made love… savored each other’s kisses and touches… There was a desire to make it last forever, whereas with Leo, it felt like a race to climax. Needless to say, casual sex, no matter how hot and nasty it was, could never compare to sex with the one you love…

Demetrio took Angelo to the master bedroom. He had every intention of keeping his promise of not touching the Omega, but they would live and act as a mated pair; sex or no sex. That meant sharing quarters, sleeping in the same bed, eating meals together, and everything in between…

“Is this your room?” Angelo asked, giggling when Demetrio dropped him onto the bed. “It’s so… big. Big like you,” he said with a mischievous grin. “Big like your di—”

“You need to sleep this off,” Demetrio cut in. “But first we need to get some food in your stomach.”

Angelo made a face like he was about to be sick. “No food,” he groaned, falling back onto the mattress.

Demetrio ran a hand down his face, kicking off his shoes before heading downstairs. At the very least, the Omega needed a glass of water before passing out. He grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet as well, then made his way back upstairs. When he opened the door, he found Angelo kneeling on the mattress, struggling to take off his shirt. His hair was a mess and he was whining in frustration.

“Help,” he whimpered pathetically.

Demetrio set the glass and the pill bottle down, moving to the bed and helping Angelo out of his shirt.

“Pants, too,” Angelo said, laying back and unbuttoning his jeans. “I can’t sleep in all these clothes.”

Demetrio groaned low in his throat, wondering how he was going to survive the night with Angelo lying naked beside him. He groaned a second time when the Omega shimmied out of his underwear and tossed them to the floor.

Swallowing tightly, Demetrio forced himself to keep his eyes above Angelo’s waist. “Here, take two of these and drink this. The entire glass,” he added, his eyes locked with Angelo’s as he handed him the water and Ibuprofen. 

Angelo frowned, popping the pills and chugging the water. He handed the glass back to Demetrio, waiting for the Alpha to set it down before taking the man's hand.

“I want you to touch me,” Angelo murmured, pulling Demetrio closer. “I want you to suck me off like you did in the kitchen last night,” he whispered, pulling Demetrio down to the bed with him. “I want you to finger my pussy till I cum in your mouth,” he added, rolling Demetrio to his back and climbing on top of him. “Do that and I’ll let you breed me as many times as you want. Would you like that, Daddy? After, I’ll ride your face and let you suck the cum from my tight little hole.” Angelo grinned shamelessly, rubbing his cheek against Demetrio’s before whispering in the Alpha’s ear, “Then we can start all over again…”

Demetrio closed his eyes, cursing softly as he lifted Angelo off of him. “You’re drunk,” he grunted.

“And wet,” Angelo replied, spreading his legs to show the Alpha.

Demetrio closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sliding off the bed. Angelo was indeed wet. In fact, he was currently dripping all over Demetrio’s $1200 sheets… Sadly, the Omega was far too drunk to properly consent, and Demetrio had no desire to be accused of taking advantage of the male’s current state. So, instead, he tucked Angelo under the covers, dodging several attempts made to kiss and bait him. As expected, the Omega’s eyes started to drift shut the moment his head hit the pillow. And by the time Demetrio had him settled, the boy was fast asleep.

Unfortunately for Demetrio, he was now wide awake. His dick was so hard it hurt to walk, and he cursed under his breath as he eased his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, undressing as the water heated. He was in desperate need of release, so the second he was under the steaming water; he squirted some soap into his hand and started jerking himself off.

It took a second to find his rhythm. Demetrio hadn’t jerked off since… Well, since he discovered the wonders of pussy. He might have an “ugly mug” as Angelo described it, but he never had a shortage of Omegas, men and women, eager to bed him. How easy it would be to call Leo back and let the male handle his raging hard on, but just the thought of someone else touching his cock had it threatening to shrivel.

No. He only wanted Angelo, and as his hand moved up and down his thick, veiny length, he recalled the words the Omega had whispered to him not 5 minutes ago… He would love to suck the male off again, taste his salty cum as his fingers disappeared into the wet heat of Angelo’s pussy. It would make for hours of foreplay, and by the time his cock found its way into the Omega’s dripping hole, Demetrio wouldn’t last long. He’d breed Angelo long and hard, pumping every drop of his cum into the boy’s greedy pussy. And when he had nothing left to give, he’d take Angelo by the hips and set him on his face, ready to suck the cum from his throbbing pussy and start all over again…

Demetrio stifled his roar as he came, his thick semen splattering against the white subway tile of the shower. He had to brace his other hand against the wall for support, cursing under his breath when he realized he was still hard. With a deep breath and subsequent sigh, he started the fantasy all over again, stroking his cock as he worked towards a second orgasm...

Four. That’s how many times Demetrio had to jerk himself off before he was finally sated. The water had run cold by then, and his hand was sore and stiff. He washed up quickly, drying off and tugging on a pair of basketball shorts before going in search of food. He was about to turn on the kitchen lights when he sensed a sliver of movement off to his left. He was on the intruder in seconds, slamming them against the wall and flipping up the light switch to get a look at them. 

“Easy there, boss,” Sasha said, her red lips smiling up at him. “I just stopped by to see if the rumors were true.” She pushed Demetrio away, her firm shove giving away the strength in her lean, but muscular frame. At 6’ 3” she was one of the few people who didn’t have to look up at Demetrio. “Your stray kitten wandered over to my place looking for somewhere to crash,” she continued, moving to the liquor cabinet and pursuing the collection before selecting an aged scotch. “Apparently, he’s been subletting that little apartment you bought him, so he has no place to lay his adorable head.”

“Not my problem,” Demetrio replied.

Sasha clucked her tongue in rebuke as she poured herself a glass. “It’s no secret that he’s your favorite, boss. He’s been sleeping over here so much, there’s talk that you’re going to claim him.”

“Your attempts at subtlety are trying my patience,” Demetrio warned. “Ask the question you came here to ask.”

“Did you really claim Angelo?”

“Yes.”

Sasha just stared at him for a moment, then downed the glass of liquor before pouring herself another one.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said, gesturing for her to pour him a glass as well, “but I’ve got this under control.”

Sasha snorted derisively, downing the second glass. “I’m sure,” she answered dryly. “I told you to let me come with you. I warned you! You get stupid around that boy, but I never thought you’d be dumb enough to claim him!”

“It’s been 7 years,” Demetrio replied, his voice calm and unbothered. “I’m not the man I was when I first met him.”

“He broke you!” Sasha roared. “I remember, because we were in the middle of a deal with the Irish, and the night BEFORE our meeting with O’Malley, I had to come and scrape you off the floor of Rico’s bar!”

Demetrio had no reply. He couldn’t remember the first few weeks after Angelo left. Mainly because he’d drowned his pain, sorrow and shame at the bottom of every bottle in his liquor cabinet. And when he’d run out, he made his rounds at the bars.

“He’s toxic, Demetrio. Bad for your soul. And now…” she sighed in frustration, “now you’ve tied yourself to him in the most intimate and _permanent_ way possible!”

“He still wore the ring,” Demetrio said. “My mother’s ring. He still wore it around his neck after 7 years.”

“AND?!”

“And he could have sold it, Sasha!” Demetrio hissed, hating how defensive he sounded. “You know what that thing is worth. But he didn’t. Instead, he kept it on a chain around his neck.”

“And what? Somehow that means you two were meant to be?! He kept the ring, so you just… forgave him for ripping out your heart?! For robbing you blind and making you a laughing stock in front of the entire Family?!” Sasha closed her eyes, shaking her head in frustration as she tried to calm down. “You are blind when it comes to him, Demetrio. He is the only person you coddle and make excuses for. He robbed you, stole your most precious possession, and broke your heart. And instead of putting two bullets in the back of his head, like he deserves, you claim him!”

Demetrio sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, staring at his drink rather than sampling it. There was a distinct ring of truth to Sasha’s words, and Demetrio couldn’t deny it. But whether she believed him or not, he had changed. Gone were Demetrio’s expectations. Gone was the hint of hope that he and Angelo might find something close to love; build a life together and raise a family. Owning him was enough. Caging him forever was, in the Alpha’s opinion, an acceptable alternative. 

“I want him,” Demetrio said, meeting Sasha’s gaze. She was his best friend and only confidant. He’d always been honest with her, ever since they were toddlers wobbling around in diapers together. She knew him and he knew her, so lying to her was simply impossible. “I know you want me to hate him, but I can’t. He’s mine. He was mine the moment he walked into the Deli. He might not agree now, but… I’m sure he’ll make his peace with this over time. If this is the only way I can have him, then so be it.”

“Wait. What are you saying?” Sasha asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Was the claiming not mutual?”

Demetrio shook his head. “It was… unexpected. For both of us. But…”

“But what?”

Demetrio started to speak, but he stopped. He couldn’t lie to Sasha. He wouldn’t. So instead he decided to keep his mouth shut on the subject. “I have the situation under control.”

Sasha snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. “I wish I could believe you, boss. I really do. But have you considered what the Council will say?” she queried, lighting a cigarette in her slightly trembling hand. “There will be some who are relieved you’ve finally mated, but others… I know the Montanaro’s were expecting you to marry within the Family. The Romano’s, too. This situation will get worse before it gets better.”

Demetrio took a sip of his drink, trying not to think about the Council at the moment. He had bigger issues to deal with, starting with how to keep his mate from running away again.

“I need you to put a team together,” Demetrio said, deciding to avoid the Council discussion altogether. “One to keep an eye on the house and—”

“And Angelo?” Sasha asked. “Jesus, boss, what the fuck happened in L.A.? From the sounds of it, you’re thinking he’s gonna run again.”

Demetrio didn’t indulge the line of questioning. He continued with his orders, making it clear he would not explain himself. “He’s not allowed to leave the house without my permission. If he tries, then he’s to be detained. By force if necessary.”

“So he’s a prisoner then?”

Demetrio stood, the act itself a clear dismissal. “I trust you’ll be returning to Boston now that I’m back? Do us both a favor and leave once you’ve taken care of this.”

“Aww, I’m gonna miss you too,” she grinned, downing her third glass, and climbing to her feet as well. “I’ll have Rico stop by later and give you a status update. You didn’t miss much, but I know how thorough you like to be. By the way,” she asked, pausing on her way to the door. “What should I do with Leo?”

“Let him stay at your apartment until I’ll figure out another situation for him. I need to get Angelo settled, and I don’t want him interfering. You’ll be in Boston, so he won’t be any trouble for you.”

“Whatever you say, boss, just... promise me one thing before I go.” Not waiting for him to acknowledge, she said, “be careful. Angelo has a way of tearing down your defenses. I don’t know how he does it, but… don’t give him that power again.”

Demetrio's stride barely faltered, but his friend’s words struck a chord deep within him. He had no intention of falling under Angelo’s spell a second time. He’d given in to the temptation of love once, but never again. The situation wasn’t ideal by any stretch of the imagination, but if he could just convince Angelo that life with him could be… good. No. _Better_ than good. Then maybe the boy would stay. Demetrio could give Angelo the world. And he would... if only the Omega would let him.


	3. A Rabbit Guards the Wolf

Angelo’s eyes fluttered open as the scent of bacon and eggs filled his nose. He sat up cautiously, his mind trying to catch up to his current time and location. The last thing he remembered was being on the plane with Demetrio, scowling at the arrogant Alpha while throwing back mimosa after mimosa. The intent had been to temporarily drink his anger away, and considering he couldn’t remember anything past his sixth one, it had clearly worked.

Surprisingly, the hangover he expected to wake up to wasn’t there. No headache, no cold sweats, no urge to empty his stomach and spend the rest of the morning passed out on the bathroom floor. In fact, Angelo felt strangely... refreshed. He hadn’t slept so well in years! Not a single nightmare had jolted him awake, nor any of the panic attacks that only seemed to come in the dead of night. Even the aches and pains from his night with Demetrio had...

Angelo’s brain sputtered to a stop, the words fading from his mind as he took in his surroundings. _‘This room…’_ He recognized the grandiose furniture and decor, reminiscent of some lost and ancient kingdom. Natural woods, deep greens, and dark browns were accented by the occasional pops of burgundy and midnight black. The space would have felt overtly masculine if not for the books lining the deliciously decadent mocha walls. Their spines introduced a variation of colors that brought life sweeping into the room, and, on its heels, memories of a big, burly Alpha seated in the large leather chair by the fireplace... 

_‘Fuck!’_

He was in Demetrio’s city, in Demetrio’s house, in Demetrio’s room, and in Demetrio's ridiculously massive bed. _‘There it is,’_ he thought. _‘The urge to throw up…’_

“Good morning!” a soft, feminine voice said. A young girl slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. “If you’re looking for Mr. Vittori, he’s already left for the day.”

“Good,” Angelo groaned, earning a furrowed brow from the strange woman.

“I apologize for waking you up so early,” she continued, brushing her hands down the front of her dress as if trying to make a good first impression, “but breakfast was ready, and I didn’t want it to get cold.” 

Her Italian accent was unusually heavy, but her tone was light and attractively breathless. Clearly, she’d spent a portion, if not most of her life, in Italy. Angelo spoke very little of his parent’s language, nor did he know much about his own culture, but he’d always wanted to visit Italy. Demetrio had promised to take him, but Angelo left before they’d had the chance to go... 

Angelo sucked his teeth in irritation, hating himself for reminiscing about the man he hated more than anyone else in the world. He could feel himself being swept away by nostalgia as the scent of Demetrio’s cigars and cologne engulfed his senses. At some point during his time with the Alpha, Angelo had equated the Vittori brownstone to home, and though loathed to admit it, he had missed every inch of the space...

“Who the fuck are you?” Angelo demanded, his irritation causing him to take out his anger on the intruder.

The tiny Omega was startled by the crassness of his question, but despite her obvious confusion, a smile broke through her frown. She executed a perfect curtsy that left Angelo feeling like he’d stepped into the past. 

“I’m Nora,” she explained. “Nora Falcone. Your mate asked me to see to your care until you've settled in.”

 _Falcone…_ Angelo knew that name well. Sasha Falcone was Demetrio’s second-in-command, best friend, and a first-rate bitch by all accounts. Was this her sister? Or perhaps a cousin from the Old Country? Either way, they looked nothing alike. Sasha exuded sexual appeal and prowess. Dark, dangerous, and unnaturally beautiful, she dropped more panties than a cross-eyed stock boy at Victoria’s Secret. But Nora…

All of 5 feet in height, and dressed in a billowy, floor-length day dress, Nora looked more like a child playing dress-up in her mother’s closet. But despite her horrid taste in clothing, she was undeniably pretty. With her caramel-colored hair carefully pinned at the base of her neck, and her makeup perfectly applied, there was no question of her impeccable breeding and affluence. From the way she spoke, down to her elegant mannerisms, she projected an image of absolute perfection. Angelo rolled his eyes. Just looking at her pissed him off...

“He’s not my mate,” Angelo said defensively, kicking off the covers and climbing out the bed. 

His nakedness brought a delicate blush to Nora’s cheeks. She was clearly innocent, and if Angelo had to guess, no older than 20 or 21. Why on earth had Demetrio selected this child to look after him? If the Alpha wanted to keep him from running away, this was mistake number one. Demetrio had assigned a rabbit to guard a wolf…

Nora’s frown threatened to return, but she managed to keep her smile firmly in place. She was staring at the bite mark visible on Angelo’s neck, her expression making it clear that she found his protests odd, but amusing.

“Of course not,” she winked, gesturing to the robe laid across the foot of the bed. “How about some breakfast? While you eat, I’ll run your bath, then select a suitable outfit for today’s events.”

“What events?” Angelo asked, reaching for the robe and shrugging it on.

“Mr. Vittori has arranged a day of shopping for you, sir. As his mate, you are a direct reflection him and his organization. In other words, you must look and act the part. That’s where I come in,” she added, throwing him another blinding smile as she started uncovering the various entrees laid out for his meal. 

Angelo eyed the woman suspiciously as he walked towards the small table. “So you’re going to teach me how to be the ‘wife’ of a mob boss?” he asked dryly, surveying the food before filling a plate with his favorites. 

“In a sense, yes,” Nora replied, moving to pull out Angelo’s chair so he could sit. “But I'd like to think there's more to it than that. Yes, it’s my job to help you adjust to your new life, but it doesn't have to be all work.”

“Work or not, you’re still my jailer,” Angelo replied curtly, dropping into his seat. 

Nora laughed softly, shaking her head. “I am nothing of the sort, sir. I was sent here to help you. To be your confidant, and, perhaps… a friend?”

“Friend, huh? Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need Demetrio to _buy_ me friends. Especially ones that are being paid to report my every move to him.”

“That’s not true!” Nora exclaimed. 

The girl looked genuinely upset and hurt by his words. Angelo was about to feel bad for being so rude, but then he remembered how much her very existence pissed him off.

“You said your name is Falcone, right?” Angelo asked, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Are you Sasha’s sister or something?”

Nora went red as a tomato, shaking her head frantically. “No! I’m… I-I’m her wife.”

There was a moment of silence before Angelo burst out laughing. “You?! You’re telling me the notorious womanizer, Sasha Falcone, picked _you_ as her mate? She hates pretentious little Omegas like you more than I do!” 

Tears filled Nora’s eyes so suddenly that Angelo choked on his laughter and his bacon. There was a story behind the mating of Sasha and Nora Falcone, and it was no doubt filled with pain and suffering on the young Omega’s part. The absence of a claim mark on the girl's neck spoke volumes. She might be Sasha's wife, but not in any of the ways that mattered. The irritation Angelo felt towards the girl evaporated. Perhaps they had more in common than he thought...

“You are mistaken, sir,” Nora replied, trying her best to summon what little pride she had left. “I am not being paid to be here. As Sasha’s wife, I am the second-ranked Omega in the Family. To put it simply, Mr. Vittori has Sasha, and… and you have me.” Nora straightened her back, doing her best to look like a Falcone. “Forgive me for insinuating a friendship between us. I will help you the best I can and leave it at that.”

Angelo had the good sense to look and feel guilty. “Listen, Nora, I didn’t mean to—”

“Would you like orange or apple juice? There is also coffee and tea if you’d like.”

“Don’t be like that, Nora.” Angelo reached out and rested his hand on hers. “I shouldn’t have said those things.” When she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip. “And I shouldn’t have laughed. I don’t know your story, and it was wrong of me to make assumptions about you. I’d be happy to have you as a friend.”

“Thank you for apologizing, sir,” Nora replied, a tiny smile forming on her pouty lips. “And I would like to be your friend very much.”

“If that’s true, you’re gonna have to stop calling me, sir. My name is Angelo, but my friends call me Angel.”

“Angel it is then!” Nora replied excitedly. 

Angelo nodded once in approval, reaching for the pitcher of orange juice to pour himself a glass. Nora, however, got to it first. 

“You’re lucky to have such a kind and thoughtful mate,” Nora said. “Mr. Vittori obviously cares very deeply for you. To go to such lengths on your behalf… you are blessed indeed.” 

Angelo rolled his eyes. “Blessed? I wouldn’t call being claimed by force a blessing.”

Nora gasped, the pitcher slipping from her hands and crashing to the floor. The look of horror that eclipsed her lovely features was unmistakably genuine. Tears of rage filled her eyes in the next instant, and, in that moment, Angelo knew they were definitely kindred spirits.

“I did not know,” Nora whispered, her voice breaking with shame. “If I had, I would’ve—”

The door flew open, cutting off her words. “Is everything alright?” a young, male guard asked. “I heard a noise.” 

Nora, still trapped in her horror, could not reply. Climbing to his feet, Angelo addressed the Beta. “As you can see, everything’s fine. Nora accidentally dropped the orange juice. Go and get something to clean it up.”

The guard snapped to attention, bowing deeply before racing off to do as he was told. Angelo smiled, unable to stop the tingle of power now coursing through his veins. He could get used to this… 

‘No!’ His mind immediately rejected the idea, demanding he focus on escaping. He did not want this life and he did not want Demetrio Vittori.

Angelo turned to Nora, smiling and taking her hands in his. “Thank you,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “But there’s no need to be angry on my behalf. I’m plenty angry for the both of us.”

Nora nodded fervently, opening her mouth to speak, but stopping as if afraid to say a word of what she was thinking. 

“I know,” Angelo said, releasing her hands and re-taking his seat. “You might not be my jailer, but Demetrio wasn’t stupid enough to leave me unattended. There are eyes and ears everywhere. For now, I’ll bide my time and wait for a chance to escape. Can I count on you for help, Nora?”

“Of course!” she replied, her tiny body trembling with fear and conviction. “An Omega should never be claimed by force! I… I-I can’t believe Mr. Vittori would do such a thing! It’s despicable!” 

Angelo felt a twinge of guilt as he watched the young Omega shake with rage on his behalf. After all, it wasn’t _entirely_ against his will, was it? The fading bite mark on Demetrio’s neck was proof that there’d been at least one moment during their rut that Angelo had been open to the claim. Perhaps even asked for it…

Angelo shook his head, pushing such thoughts from his mind. The act of claiming was far too intimate and permanent to be done in the heat of the moment. It was a choice made together; a decision to become one instead of two. And even then, it was the Omega who took the first step in the process. Any Alpha worth their status knew that! 

But Demetrio… He’d always thought himself above such rules; the written and unspoken ones. In his world, he commanded everything and everyone. He took what he wanted, and made no apologies for it. Just the thought made Angelo want to destroy the man. Alphas had all the power, all the time. And Omegas? They were forced to accept it! To bow down and submit to their Alpha’s rule! But not Angelo. Even claimed he would fight. He would regain his freedom, Demetrio Vittori be damned.

****

***

****

****  


“They’re late,” Sasha said, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

“It’s fine,” Demetrio replied, scrolling through the list of charges made to his account. 

He had expected Angelo to get a little carried away, if only to spite him. But this? It went beyond his predictions. The Omega was adept at stealing money, but he was even better at spending it.

“Nora hasn’t checked in either,” Sasha continued, glancing at her phone for the umpteenth time. 

“She text me around 4 pm to request a second car,” Demetrio replied absently. “Apparently, not all of Angel’s purchases would fit in the first one.”

Sasha huffed in irritation, looking as if she was going to call someone, then stopping at the last moment. 

“She’s supposed to check in every 2 hours,” she growled. “The entire fucking city knows she’s my wife! How can I keep her safe if she doesn’t abide by the rules I put in place? She has no idea what’s out there, or how many people would hurt her just to get to me... Fuck! I should have sent Rico with them.”

“You almost sound worried,” Demetrio snickered. “Don’t tell me you’re finally starting to have feelings for your wife?”

“Of course not,” Sasha snorted, “she’s still a child for Christ’s sake! A child I’m responsible for. If she get's herself killed, it'll be on my head. The Falcone's would be blamed for a SECOND falling out with the Cipriani's, and God knows I've taken enough shit over the FIRST one.”

“She’s perfectly safe with my men,” Demetrio argued. “And she’s 21, Sasha. Albeit slightly less mature than what you’re used to, she’s definitely not a child.”

“‘Slightly’ is an understatement. I’m almost two decades older than her, D! What the fuck are we supposed to talk about?”

“I don’t know, but if you’d paid attention to her, you might find out you have something in common.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “We don’t. Trust me. I’m a criminal, and she’s practically Italian royalty. She’s worse than my fucking mother, who, by the way, adores her! That should tell you exactly how miserable I am.” 

Demetrio rubbed his temples with is thumb and middle finger, his frustration with Sasha bringing on the beginnings of a headache. 

“I’ll admit, Nora is shy and extremely sheltered,” he replied. “But if you took the time to talk to her, maybe she’d open up. Since your wedding, you’ve done _nothing_ to acclimate her to this world or the people in it. She has no idea how to act around you, which is why she’s latched on to your mother.” 

“So you’re saying it’s my fault?”

Demetrio gave an exasperated growl. “Yes!”

Sasha shrugged indifferently. “Yeah, well, now she has Angelo, right? With any luck, she’ll make a new friend, and I won’t have to see my mother as much. Hell, I might just leave her here and go back to Boston on my own.”

“You’d leave your wife? Alone and unchaperoned?” 

She gave Demetrio a look that said, 'In a fucking heartbeat!' “I’m only here now because you made me stay! I would be back in Boston if not for your last minute phone call at the crack of fucking dawn.” 

“Your assistance was required.” 

“No, you required Nora’s assistance, not mine. I'm still trying to figure out why I have to be here, too.” 

Demetrio shook his head in disgust, unable to fathom the ease in which Sasha was willing to abandon her wife. Perhaps it was the absence of a claim between the two women, but even then Demetrio couldn’t understand Sasha’s reasoning. 

“Why do you look so shocked?” Sasha asked. “Family heads rarely live with their spouses these days. There are always a few exceptions, but it’s seems to be a fairly common arrangement. I have men to spare, so it’s nothing to leave a contingency of guards in New York to keep an eye on her. And Rico would be a much better guardian than me, let's face it. In fact, I’d wager it’s safer for Nora here than in Boston.” Sasha paused. “Then again, I’d have to explain to Ma why I left her behind.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

Sasha’s head fell back against the chair. “Thank God I flew Lina out here. Between you and Nora, I need to work off some of this stress.” 

Demetrio sneered at the mention of Sasha’s long-time girlfriend. “You know, you could make it work with Nora if you tried. You're her wife, after all, not a guardian. If you stopped fucking around and got serious, I’m sure she’d make an honest Alpha out of you.”

“Not everyone has your good sense, boss. Some of us actually want to be happy.” 

“And you can’t be happy with Nora?” Demetrio countered. “She’s young and pretty, and eager to please from what I can see. Hell, my men haven’t stopped talking about her since she arrived this morning to help Angel.”

“That’s not surprising,” Sasha snickered. “She does have a certain helplessness that attracts Alphas.”

“Alphas except you?”

Sasha ignored the bait, checking her phone one more time before tucking it into her suit jacket. “Look, you asked me to marry the girl for the sake of a debt owed to the Cipriani’s. I did as you asked, and you still give me shit about it. What more do you fucking want?”

“You think I haven’t noticed?” Demetrio asked, his tone a clear reprimand. “You think the rest of the Family hasn’t? Not only did you treat your wedding like a funeral, you still haven’t claimed Nora. She carries your name, wears your family’s ring, but she has no bite mark. Do you have any idea how that looks? Tell me you’ve at least consummated the marriage?”

Sasha looked away, her gaze disappearing out the darkened window.

“You need to claim her, Sasha. At least scent the girl before another Alpha steals her from you.”

“They’re invited to take her!” she shot back. “The Family could use a good scandal, and it would be nice to see Lina without having to sneak around. She’s not exactly enjoying her role as mistress.”

“You should’ve cut her off when you got married. Matter of fact, you shouldn't have started dating her seriously in the first place. I like Celina and all, but she’s not exactly wife material.”

“She might be more trouble than she’s worth, but I love her,” Sasha replied, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. “And with our 3 year anniversary coming up, I think I might bite the bullet and claim her.”

Demetrio was unable to hide his disappointment. “You’d claim your mistress before your wife?” 

“Don’t judge me, D,” Sasha hissed. “You tied me to that girl to satisfy a debt that predates both our births!”

“It was _your_ great-grandfather who destroyed our alliance with the Cipriani’s in the first place. Who else but you should fix it?”

“That shit was a hundred years ago! Literally! We don’t even need the fucking Cipriani’s, but you, on your own, decided to dredge up old grievances better left in the past!”

Demetrio growled in warning. “Check your tone, Sasha.” 

The Alpha grit her teeth, doing her best to keep her temper in check. Demetrio waited for her to acquiesce before continuing.

“A debt is a debt, and this one should have been paid long before I came into power. We lost access to nearly every port in Italy over it, and we _still_ haven’t recouped our losses! My predecessors have been looking for a way to re-open negotiations with the Cipriani’s for _decades_ , and Nora’s father is the first one to even entertain the idea! His _only_ request was that the Falcone’s keep the promise Ivo made, and unite their families.”

“I did what you asked, boss,” Sasha repeated calmly, “but if you expect me to give up my entire life for that stupid little girl, then you don’t know me at all. I won’t pretend to be happy when I’m not, and it’s not fair for you to demand me to. Lina was supposed be my wife, but since that’s no longer possible, I can at least make her my mate. You, of all people, should understand the desire to be with the one who holds your heart."

There was a soft clearing of the throat, bringing an end to their debate. Demetrio looked up to find Nora standing in the doorway. There was no telling how long she’d been listening, but based on the pained expression she wore, she’d heard enough.

“Come in, Nora,” Demetrio said. “Close the door behind you.”

The young Omega did as she was commanded, clutching her black peacoat as she moved from the shadows and into the light. 

For a moment, Demetrio didn’t recognize the girl. She seemed... older; not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. It was the look in her eyes that gave it away… It was as if she’d seen something; been through some great tragedy and come out of the fire unscathed and with new knowledge. 

“You look... lovely,” Demetrio said, nodding in approval at the physical change in Nora’s appearance. Though subtle, its effect left one momentarily speechless. Sasha being no exception.

“Thank you, sir,” Nora replied, giving him a small curtsy. 

The Omega’s golden-brown locks were no longer pinned back like an old maid. Instead, they were wild and free, with a messy, windblown look that suited her perfectly. She wore little if any makeup, and yet her skin seemed to glow under the soft light. Nora had always been a pretty girl, but without her shroud of innocence and air of perfection, she had blossomed into a woman of exceptional beauty. A woman whose delicate curves were now on glorious display in a very short, very red dress...

“I’m guessing you two enjoyed yourselves?” Demetrio asked. 

“We did, sir,” she replied, meeting Demetrio’s gaze without her usual shyness. “Angel was not expecting you to close down each store so he could shop in private. If I may be so bold, it was an inspired move on your part. I could tell how special and appreciated he felt.”

Demetrio nodded; glad his extra step was so well-received. Truth be told, it was meant to be both a gift for his mate and a power play. He wanted Angelo to see the kind of life he could have, while also showing him the reach of the Vittori Family. Demetrio had effectively shut down 12 blocks just so Angelo could shop undisturbed. No foot traffic, no cars, and no interruptions. The coordination had taken nothing more than a phone call to the mayor, but the money he'd spent could have bought him a small island. He supposed it was small price to pay for his mate's happiness... 

“Your job was to supervise, not participate!” Sasha bit out. “You do realize your little makeover was at the boss’ expense, right?!”

“It’s fine,” Demetrio replied, sitting back so he could admire the new Nora. “It was money _very_ well spent.”

Sasha sucked her teeth loudly. “Regardless, I’ll see to your repayment.” 

“No,” Nora cut in. “I will see to it.” Before Sasha could react, the young girl pressed on. “The meal you arranged was spectacular as well. The food was delicious and the service was impeccable. However, I… I think Angel would have enjoyed it more if you were there.”

That last bit was forced, Demetrio could tell by the strain in her voice and the stiffness in her shoulders. Nora was trying to oversell the outing, which meant she was performing her duties exactly as he intended.

“Thank you for the report, Nora,” Demetrio replied, pushing out his chair and climbing to his feet. “You may go.”

The girl curtsied once more, turning to leave but stopping mid-pivot. “Sir, may I… may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” Demetrio answered, moving to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

“Did you... claim Angelo against his will?”

Demetrio replied without hesitation. “I did.”

“Why?!” she demanded.

“Nora!” Sasha exclaimed.

Shrinking back, the young Omega quickly remembered where she was and who she was speaking to. “Forgive me, sir. I have no right to pry.”

“Damn right you don’t!” Sasha growled. “Remove yourself before I—!”

Demetrio held up his hand, effectively silencing Sasha. On a whim, and against his better judgement, he decided to answer the girl. 

“It’s a long story,” he began, “but once upon a time I loved Angel. I used to pretend it was nothing more than a moment of weakness; that what I felt for him was simple infatuation. But when I saw him again, I…” Demetrio stopped there, unable to finish. 

“You realized you still love him?” Nora finished, her tone almost hopeful.

Demetrio shook his head. “I’m no longer capable of such feelings,” he confessed. “What I feel for Angel is… complicated.”

“But it’s not love?” Nora asked, her head cocking to the side like a small child.

“No, little one. It’s not love. It will never be love.”

“Then why go to such trouble for him?” Nora asked. “What was the point of it all?”

“Love or not, I want him,” Demetrio answered simply. “I’ve decided he's mine, therefore, he is. As his Alpha, am I not obligated to see to his needs?”

“Yes, but—”

“There is no ‘but’. You assume that my actions today are more than what they are. I own New York, little one. Shutting down a few stores, reserving an entire restaurant for one meal… these things are inconsequential. It’s but a taste of the power I wield, and I have done nothing except offer Angelo a small, minute glimpse of that power. Today was nothing more than an invitation.”

“I don’t understand,” Nora replied, shaking her head in frustration. “An invitation to what?”

Demetrio sighed in response, taking a swig from his glass. “Tell my mate that I will join him soon. Make sure he’s prepared for my arrival. After that, you’re dismissed for the evening.”

Nora’s back went ramrod straight, her chin tilting upwards in defiance. “I will leave when Mr. DeSantis dismisses me. And as for my reports, consider this my last.”

At that, Demetrio laughed. The sound was so loud and unexpected that it had Nora skittering backwards several steps. 

“One day with Angel and you’re willing to defy even me.” Demetrio glanced over at Sasha, wondering if she, too, was impressed by the girl’s courage. “I feel sorry for your wife.”

“What wife?” Nora countered. 

This time, the deep laughter that bubbled up from Demetrio’s chest bordered on genuine amusement. “Touché, little one. Touché.”

Sasha cursed under her breath, ignoring Demetrio and addressing her wife instead. “That’s enough, Nora. Deliver the boss’ message then wait for me in the foyer. We’ll go home together.”

Nora turned to face Sasha, meeting her wife’s eyes for the first time since she’d stepped into the office. “I will not,” she said firmly. “And there is no _we_. Or did you not hear me just now?”

Sasha was in Nora’s face so fast Demetrio thought he might have to intervene. “Watch yourself, little girl."

“Or what?” Nora replied, her tone laced with spite. Though her voice trembled, and she looked as though she might fold into herself any second, Nora stood her ground. “That’s what I thought... You and I are connected in name only; you’ve made that clear enough. If you want a home to go to, kick that blonde Omega out of your apartment. Or better yet, go to the condo you’re renting for Celina!” 

When Sasha’s jaw dropped in surprise, Nora went red with rage. “Do you really think I’m that stupid? You think I don’t know about the bachelor pad you keep here in New York? Or that you brought your mistress from Boston, and put her up in the building two blocks from ours?!”

Sasha was speechless, opening her mouth several times, but no sound coming out.

“Angel was right,” Nora scoffed. “Alphas really are idiots. Go back to Boston, Sasha. And take your ‘mate’ with you.”

Without another word, Nora stalked out of the office. The second she was out the door, Sasha spun on her heels to face Demetrio. 

“This is your fault!” she hissed. “You never should have brought that bitch of an Omega back to New York! He’s only been here for 24 hours and already he’s ruined my marriage!”

“Then be sure to thank him before you leave for Boston,” Demetrio replied with a smirk. “He’s given you exactly what you wanted.” 

****

***

****

****  


“You should have seen me, Angel! I was so… so bad ass!”

Angelo laughed out loud, drying his hair with the towel draped over his shoulders. Nora had literally learned to curse _that_ afternoon, but she’d taken to it like a fish to water. After just one day with Nora, Angelo was starting realize that the young Omega wasn’t as innocent and perfect as she looked. The 21 year-old just needed a reason to rebel, and Angelo had given her several over the course of their outing. 

“About time you stood up for yourself,” Angelo replied, nodding in approval. 

“Indeed! I’m so glad you convinced me to change my look. It’s not about the clothes or this hairstyle. It’s about how they make me feel. For the first time in… ever, I feel beautiful and strong! Like a new person!”

“Good, because even though this is the first step in seducing Sasha, it’s not about her at all. You gotta feel good about you! If you love yourself first, then there’s no way Sasha won’t follow suit. And when that happens, nothing will stand in your way. Hell, keep this up, and she might claim you by the end of the week!” Angelo teased. 

Nora seemed to deflate at his words. She fell into the chair by the fireplace, fiddling with the zipper of the knee-high boots she wore. “I don’t think our plan is going to work, Angel. I appreciate your help and all, but… I don’t think there’s any hope for me and Sasha. Not anymore.”

“Wait, what?” Angelo replied, so shocked the towel slipped from his hands. “Where did all that fire go? One minute you’re ready to bring Sasha to her knees, and the next you give up! What the fuck?!”

“She’s going to claim her,” Nora blurted out, her voice breaking with emotion. “I heard her tell Mr. Vittori.”

“Claim who?”

“Celina. Her mistress.”

Angelo snorted incredulously. “That two-bit whore she’s been running around with? Please! She wouldn’t dare! Demetrio wouldn’t let her shame you like that in front of the Family, especially if marrying you into the Falcone’s increased his profits. A scandal could undo everything he’s achieved so far!”

Nora shook her head. “You don’t know Sasha. And as for Mr. Vittori, he didn’t seem to care one way or the other. She’s his best friend. In the end, he’ll choose her happiness over mine.” She groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. “God, I’m such an idiot! What made me think I ever had a chance?”

Over the course of their outing, Nora had confessed her sad, pitiable ‘love’ story. Since birth, Nora had been kept in a gilded cage; first by her parents, and then by Sasha. She’d done everything she was supposed to do; been the perfect daughter and Omega. All she’d wanted in return was to fall in love, get married, and have babies. 

Diego Cipriani had promised his daughter that, and more, when he’d contracted her to Sasha Falcone. The poor, naive Omega had believed her father, holding onto her fantasy all the way up to the altar. She was going to become the perfect wife, and live happily-ever-after with her Alpha… If there had been any questions regarding Sasha’s unwillingness to marry Nora, they were answered when she abandoned her new wife, and spent their wedding night with her mistress instead.

Unclaimed, unwanted, and with her entire family in Italy, Nora had believed her only option was to accept her new life. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t all bad. Though distant and uninterested in their marriage, Sasha still treated her well. There was no exchange of intimacy, but there was a modicum of respect that Nora had foolishly mistaken as the beginnings of something more. Over time, she’d fallen stupidly in love with Sasha, convincing herself that if she could just figure out how to be the kind of Omega her wife wanted, then perhaps she could salvage their marriage.

But those were the hopes and dreams of a girl still trapped in her gilded cage, and by the looks of it, Nora was starting to realize that there was no such thing as a happily-ever-after. 

“Love will definitely fuck you up,” Angelo replied, taking up the seat across from Nora. 

“But is it love?” she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. “Or am I just holding onto Sasha because she’s all I know?”

“Only you can answer that,” Angelo said, “but I do know one thing: The fact that you’re asking yourself those questions is a good sign. It’s time to take a sledgehammer to that cage of yours, Nora. Let’s find out who you really are.”

“I don’t know if I can,” she replied hopelessly. 

Angelo grinned, leaning forward so he could squeeze her hand encouragingly. “That’s why I’m here. I’ll help you find your strength. We’re friends now, remember?”

Nora sat up a little taller, the remnants of a smile returning to her face. “It’s crazy, isn’t it? We spent the entire day coming up with an elaborate plan to seduce Sasha.” She shook her head, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I’ve wasted so much time on her; time I could’ve spent helping you figure out a way to be free of Mr. Vittori. I’m sorry for being so selfish, Angel.”

“Don’t apologize,” Angelo replied. “You have nothing to be sorry for. And as far as Demetrio is concerned, I have things well in hand.” 

“I know you do, but you’ve still got me to help. Friends, right?” Nora smiled, and this time it wasn’t forced. “I don’t care how impossible it seems, or how much trouble I might get into. I’m going to get you out of here. At least one of us deserves to be free.”

In the span of a day, Nora had aged a decade. She was finally facing truths she’d discovered long ago, but pretended not to see. Love and happily-ever-afters… Those were nothing more than fanciful dreams given to a small few. Reality was rarely so kind, and though Angelo was glad Nora had learned this lesson early, his heart still broke for her. 

“You know, you can be married and still be somewhat free,” Angelo said. “Isn’t that what Sasha’s doing? Maybe it’s a good thing she hasn’t claimed you. I mean, so long as you’re discreet, who says you can’t find happiness elsewhere?”

Nora frowned, shaking her head in confusion before understanding broke across her delicate features. Her eyes went wide with alarm, her jaw dropping ever so slightly. 

“You mean… have an affair?! I could never!”

“Really?” Angelo asked, unable to hide his smirk. “You told me the same thing when I convinced you to change that outdated hairstyle of yours. And what did you say before I got you into that dress above the knees? ‘I could _never_ wear something so revealing!’”

Nora rolled her eyes, pretending to be upset. “A new outfit and hairstyle are one thing, but an affair? My mother would murder me if she found out!”

“The key word there being ‘if’,” Angelo countered. “I don’t know if you noticed, but you had every Alpha in New York drooling over you today.”

Nora gave a soft snort. “I did not.”

“You did, and you know it. And if I had to guess, you liked it, too. Look, I’m not saying go out there and fuck every Alpha who asks you out.”

“Angel!” Nora gasped.

“I know, I know, you could _never_!”

Nora gave him a stern look before erupting into giggles. “I know what you’re saying,” she replied breathlessly, “I just… I don’t know if I could do something so… so bad!”

“You just stood up to Sasha-fucking-Falcone. If you can do that, you can do anything.”

Nora sighed heavily, not quite convinced. “Enough about me,” she said quickly, waving him off as she climbed to her feet. “Mr. Vittori wants you ready and waiting for him. The arrogance! You have to stand up to him, Angel!”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” he asked, standing as well. “Don’t worry about me. I can handle my Alpha.”

Nora’s brow furrowed for a moment, but she was back to smiling in the next breath. “Then I’ll leave you to it. I’ll come and pick you up in the morning around 10 for mimosas at Agape’s. I want to hear everything that happens tonight!”

“Look at you,” Angelo grinned. “Alcohol before noon? I can’t believe I’ve corrupted you already. This’s gotta be a record.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nora replied, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder. “Have you forgotten who I’m married to? Some days I skip the charade and have wine for breakfast.”

Angelo laughed, shaking his head at the tiny beauty. “Oh yeah, you and I were destined to be best friends.”

They made their goodbyes, with a promise to see each other in the morning. Once Nora was gone, Angelo set about preparing for Demetrio’s arrival. He knew exactly what the Alpha liked, and how to seduce him. Back in L.A., Demetrio had had the upper hand, but this time Angelo would control the encounter. This was war, and every exchange between them was a battle. If he was going to win his freedom once and for all, he needed to crush the Alpha’s hopes absolutely...

When the door opened, Angelo waited for Demetrio’s gaze to find him. It was electric; a fire igniting between them the instant eye contact was made. Without a word exchanged between them, Angelo untied his robe and let the silk garment slide down his body to the floor. 

The Alpha’s response was exactly as predicted. Demetrio sucked in a sharp breath, his dark, hooded eyes taking in every inch of Angelo’s naked form. There was no hiding the bulge growing in the Alpha’s suit pants, nor the labored breathing that had his collared shirt threatening to burst at the seams.

“So you can be obedient,” Demetrio said, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. “Not that I expected anything less.”

“It’s the least I can do after the day you planned for me. But, just to be clear, I’ll be taking all my purchases when I leave. They’re gifts, after all.”

Demetrio snickered, tugging off his wife beater and exposing the massive wall of muscle that was his chest. “You’re welcome to leave whenever you’d like, but we both know you won’t get far.”

Angelo forced his face to remain expressionless, but as Demetrio walked towards him, the Alpha’s muscles flexed and rippled with every movement. A tremor of lust ricocheted down his spine, causing him to shiver involuntary. Those broad shoulders, hulking arms, and hands that could crush a man’s skull… Just the sight of this Alpha; _his_ Alpha, had Angelo swallowing back a moan. 

_‘No!’_ Angelo cursed inwardly. _‘I will not give into this man. I hate him. I HATE HIM!’_

“I thought you already learned this lesson,” Angelo said, relieved when his voice didn’t tremble. “But don’t worry. When I rob you blind a second time, you’ll know once and for all not to underestimate me."

“It’s true, last time you fooled me,” Demetrio whispered, brushing the hair from Angelo’s eyes, “but I know all your tricks now, Angel-face. And this time, I’m looking forward to the chase."

Angelo pursed his lips, pouting sweetly as he leaned into the heat of the Alpha’s body. “Then maybe next time it’ll only take you 6 years to find me.”

Demetrio growled viciously, grabbing Angelo’s chin and forcing his gaze upward. “Enough of this game! Why deny yourself what only I can give you? Why hide what I can clearly feel through the bond?"

“And what is it you think you feel?” Angelo asked, jerking free of the Alpha’s grasp.

It was difficult to maintain eye contact with Demetrio. Angelo was already naked, but those obsidian eyes seem to strip the flesh from his bones. This man… this Alpha… he awoke such fear in Angelo, it was all he could do to keep his legs from trembling. His rage and indignation waned; leaving him so vulnerable it had tears threatening to choke him. 

“Your fear,” Demetrio whispered in reply, leaning in to inhale Angelo’s scent. “Your rage,” he murmured, brushing the back of his fingers across the Omega’s cheek. “But above all, your lust. You want me...” 

Angelo slapped Demetrio’s hand away, steeling his resolve and forcing himself to maintain his composure. “You disgust me!” he spat. “I could never want you!” 

A horrifying smile spread across the Alpha’s mouth; amusement playing across his sharp, rugged features. “Say the words,” Demetrio replied, his monstrous hand wrapping around Angelo’s delicate throat. “Say them, and I’ll put us both out of this misery.”

God but his touch felt incredible! His grip was strong and unyielding, but gentle enough that Angelo could break free any time. This wasn’t a demand for his submission, but rather a fervent plea. Demetrio was making it clear that Angelo held all the power, so why wasn’t the Omega pushing him away? Why was he still standing there; staring up at Demetrio as if he wanted the man to devour him whole? 

“Say it!” Demetrio commanded, his voice so raw and guttural, it snapped Angelo out of his reverie. 

He tore himself from Demetrio’s hold, reaching back to grab the nightstand for support. “Never!” Angelo hissed. “Don’t mistake my compliance for obedience! I will do what it takes to survive you and nothing more! Every second of every day, I’m waiting for the moment I can be rid of you for good!”

“Liar,” Demetrio growled.

“You wish,” Angelo sniggered, proudly displaying his nudity. “Take a good look, Demetrio. I want you to see what you’ll never have again. I want your hands to burn with the need to touch me, and then remember you can’t! I want you to want me with every fiber of your being, knowing that I would rather DIE than let you have me again! I want your pain! Your despair! I want you to suffer for what you took from me!”

“Don’t test me, Angel. You will not win.” Demetrio spoke through clenched teeth, his hands fisting at his sides as he struggled to restrain himself. 

“Will you break your promise then? Rape me into submission until there’s nothing left?!” 

Demetrio stiffened, the Omega’s words cutting deep. An almost maniacal laugh erupted from Angelo’s lips as he reveled in the other’s agony. 

“You still think this misery is mutual? You’re even stupider than I remember. Why would I end your suffering when seeing it gives me more pleasure than you ever have?”

Demetrio’s face went blank, his eyes emptying of any and all emotion. Instantaneous fear had Angelo trying to step back, but there was nowhere to go. His terror multiplied tenfold, and he prepared himself for the blow he knew was coming. He was going to die. Right then and there...

To the Omega’s surprise, and without a single word, Demetrio turned away, disappearing from the room so fast Angelo barely had a chance to blink.

“O-kay,” Angelo muttered to the empty space. “That was… unexpected.”

In all honesty, he didn’t know where his little display of defiance was going to lead, but he certainly hadn’t expected Demetrio to flee the battle. 

_‘Did it work? No, it couldn’t have been that easy.’_

Angelo pushed off the nightstand, moving to the dresser to pull out something to sleep in. Apparently, Demetrio’s staff had already unpacked his clothes and moved him into the Alpha’s suite. Angelo was hit with yet another wave of nostalgia as he surveyed the neatly folded garments. Everything had been placed in the exact same spots as the last time he’d stayed there. The clothes were even arranged the way he liked them, right down to the way his socks were rolled…

Yanking out a pair of underwear and a shirt, he slammed the drawer shut. Whatever trap Demetrio was setting, he would not fall into it. Angelo refused to participate in this ridiculous attempt to play house. And sending Nora to him with the excuse of “helping him adjust?” Pathetic! 

As Angelo climbed into the bed, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d not only claimed his first victory, but he’d sent his enemy scurrying away like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. He sighed softly, stretching languidly across the silken sheets as his body relaxed into sleep. It had never felt so good to win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ixzin4)
> 
> Sasha  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=fav4ud)


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. The plot for this novella has evolved throughout the writing of this chapter in particular, so it took longer than expected. I hope it's worth the wait. *bows*

Still shirtless, and sitting with his feet propped up on a small coffee table, Demetrio stared into the empty fireplace while considering his next move. He’d retreated to his office in hopes the physical space would give him time to collect himself, but he could still feel Angelo through their bond. His mate seemed… content; like a fat cat who’d found a sunny spot to nap in. It was irritating to say the least, but there was nothing Demetrio could do that wouldn’t end in disaster. 

In the Alpha’s hand was a glass of bourbon, but he’d yet to sample the dark liquid. He needed his wits about him, and if he lost himself to the drink, he would not be able to stop himself from going back upstairs and taking what was rightfully his. Since forcing Angelo to submit was out of the question, Demetrio had spent the better part of 2 hours forcing his mind and body to remain calm and unmoving. He slipped in and out of silent meditation; a method of relaxation and contemplation he’d learned from his father.

_‘Careless thoughts lead to thoughtless actions, and those will end your life faster than any bullet. Remember, son, a strong mind makes for an even stronger body...’_

His father’s words echoed through his mind like a mantra. Demetrio had never been an impulsive child, but he had a temper that rivaled all of his brothers combined. That, coupled with his size and strength, made for a dangerous combination. He could still remember the day he’d lost his temper and inadvertently struck his mother. She’d hit her head on the floor when she’d fallen, suffering a minor concussion as a result. If not for her ardent pleas for mercy, his father would have ended his life that day.

It had been a valuable lesson for the 15 year-old Demetrio. The broken jaw he’d received from his father had been a painful reminder of the damage one careless act could cause. But that was nothing compared to the look of fear in his mother’s eyes every time he got too close to her. Their relationship changed after that, and although Aurora Vittori loved her eldest son dearly, she never quite recovered from the emotional blow.

He couldn't believe that at the age of 37, he was re-learning the same lesson. He’d claimed Angelo without thought to the consequences of his actions, and once more he was forced to watch as someone he cared for slipped away. Was he a fool to think that Angelo could give up his anger and fear so easily? There was no denying that lust outweighed both emotions, and whenever they were in close proximity, Angelo’s desire rushed through their bond like a tsunami. But that wasn’t enough. If Demetrio couldn’t find a way to mend their fractured bond, there would never be peace between them.

Demetrio lifted the glass towards his lips, stopping midway before lowering his hand once more. He was at a loss, but he reminded himself that the answer he searched for was not at the bottom of a glass. If he was going to convince Angelo that he could give him a better life than one on the run; moving from one scam to the next, then the Alpha could not resort to his baser instincts.

Unfortunately, relinquishing the power in their tenuous relationship was proving to be more difficult than Demetrio realized. He understood it was necessary in order to build some semblance of trust between them, but every encounter was turning out to be an exercise in his mental fortitude and physical composure. Demetrio Vittori was not the kind of man who gave up control so easily, and the fact that he was willing to make the sacrifice for Angelo should be proof enough of his lo—.

The thought ended before Demetrio finished the sentence. No. It was not love he felt. He’d given what little he had to Angelo when they’d first met, and the Omega had effectively destroy any and all remnants of it when he’d left 7 years ago. Demetrio had told Nora the truth. What he felt for Angelo was complicated. It stemmed from a dark and dangerous place; one that would keep Angelo chained to him at all costs. Even after the boy’s passionate declaration of defiance, Demetrio was still determined to keep him shackled. He would never give Angelo up. Never.

Demetrio moved to set the glass down, convinced that he could return to his bedroom without the threat of hurting or forcibly taking Angelo. His anger had dissipated, and he’d managed to get his lust under control once more. Climbing to his feet, he was in the middle of stretching his unused muscles when he doubled-over in pain. A feeling of absolute terror ripped through him like a bullet the chest, leaving him gasping for air. 

It took several seconds for Demetrio to realize that it wasn’t _his_ fear he was experiencing. His body moved on instinct, grabbing the gun he kept stashed under his desk. Bursting out of his office, he took the steps two at a time, hitting the panic button at the top of the staircase when Angelo’s screams reached his ears. It would trigger a silent alarm that would have his men swarming the brownstone and cutting off every exit point. 

Demetrio raced down the hall to his bedroom, kicking open the door so hard the wooden frame crack and splintered. Angelo gave one last horrified shriek just before the Alpha flipped on the lights. Gun raised, Demetrio cleared the room, moving systematically through the space until he was satisfied it was empty. He took one last glance down the hallway he’d just sprinted down, then moved to Angelo’s side. 

The Omega was trembling like a newly hatched bird. He clung to the sheets, only letting go when Demetrio was within reach. Launching himself into the Alpha’s arms, Angelo buried his face in the crook of Demetrio’s neck, and broke into the most wretched sobs.

“What happened?” Demetrio demanded in a quiet but firm voice. “What’s wrong?”

Angelo refused to answer, wailing even louder when the Alpha tried to pull away. Demetrio just wanted to examine his mate; see if he was hurt in any way, but Angelo refused to be moved. 

“Angel, please,” Demetrio whispered, stroking the Omega’s hair as he tried to coax him to let go. “I just want to see if you’re hurt.”

“Boss!” Chiara called out, heavy footsteps echoing through the house. “BOSS!”

“In here!” Demetrio called out. 

Chiara was there in seconds, out of breath and holding an automatic rifle at the ready position. When her gaze landed on Angelo trembling in his Alpha’s arms, her eyes went wide with concern. “Is he alright?! Should I call an ambulance?!”

“No, but call Dr. Williams once you’ve finished clearing the house. I want her here as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, sir!”

Chiara left the room, barking out orders as she went. It didn’t take long for the Vittori guards to give the all clear signal, allowing Demetrio to flip the safety on his gun and toss it aside. As gently as he could, he laid down on the bed, taking Angelo with him. Chiara came in just as they’d settled on the mattress, but before she could speak, Demetrio waved her out of the room. 

“Angel,” Demetrio whispered. “What happened just now?”

Angelo pulled back just enough to meet the Alpha’s questioning gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Shaking his head, tears filled the Omega’s eyes all over again, and his trembling began anew.

“It’s okay,” Demetrio replied, kissing Angelo’s tear-soaked cheek. “I’m here now. You're safe.”

Angelo whimpered softly, pressing his body so close to Demetrio’s, it was as if he were trying to disappear into the other’s arms. The only thing Demetrio could do was hold his Omega, whispering over and over again that he was safe. When the doctor arrived, it took several minutes to convince Angelo to let go of him so she could conduct the examination. Demetrio exchanged a few words with the doctor, making sure Angelo couldn’t hear, then moved to leave. 

“Don’t go!” Angelo cried out, scrambling after Demetrio when he started for the door. “Stay! Please...” he added in a plea so heartbreaking, the Alpha almost lost the will to leave.

Demetrio exchanged looks with the doctor before answering. He wanted to stay, but he knew he could not. “I’ll be right outside the door,” he replied. “I promise.”

“No!” Angelo all but shrieked. “You have to stay!”

Demetrio started towards his mate, but the female Omega held up her hand. “Hello, Angelo. My name is Imani.” She moved to sit on the bed, but kept her distance so she wouldn’t startle the disoriented Omega. “I’m the primary physician to the Vittori family. I need to ask you a few questions while I examine you. Questions that you might not want to answer in front of Mr. Vittori. Do you understand?”

Angelo bit his lip, sitting back against the headboard and pulling his knees to his chest. He nodded once, but quickly said to Demetrio, “Right outside?” 

“Right outside,” the Alpha repeated in affirmation. Demetrio offered his mate a reassuring smile before stepping outside and gently closing the door.

“What the fuck, D?!” Sasha’s harsh whisper was a cover for the panic reflected in her dark eyes. He could tell his friend was genuinely worried, because she’d stepped out of her house in sweats, a hoodie, and without any makeup on. “Are you trying to put me in an early grave?!”

“Not intentionally,” Demetrio replied.

Sasha cursed under her breath. “Chiara says the house is clear, and there’s no sign of forced entry, but that Angelo was hurt?”

“He’s fine,” Demetrio lied. “Imani’s with him now.” 

“Something must be wrong if you called Williams in. What happened?”

“I don’t know. I felt something through the bond. Something so intense it nearly knocked me off my feet. Fear, maybe?” Demetrio shook his head. “No, it was worse than that. When I heard his screams, I hit the alarm and prayed I would get to him in time.”

“It couldn’t have been an intruder,” Sasha replied, speaking as though she were thinking out loud. “There would be some sign of it in the house. Then again, the Japanese are known for getting in and out of places undetected. Last time I checked, we were in good standing with the Yakuza, but maybe something changed? I’ll look into it.”

“Don’t bother,” Demetrio replied, dragging a hand down his face. “I can’t be sure, but I think it was just a bad dream. That’s the only thing that makes sense, which is what I told the doc. Though... I can’t imagine what Angel dreamt that had him screaming like that.”

Sasha sighed heavily. “Just to be safe, I’ll have Chiara assign a few more guards to the brownstone. I’ll make sure they do a check of the alarm system in the morning as well.”

“I told you, it’s not necessary.”

“Yeah, well, it’ll make me feel better, so I’m going to do it anyway. I, uh… I hope Angelo feels better.”

“Thanks,” Demetrio replied. “Tell Chiara I want the house locked down as quickly as possible. I don’t want any interruptions until I contact her in the morning. You’re in charge until then.”

Sasha nodded sharply before taking her leave. Demetrio stood in front of his bedroom door, listening as his people finished locking down the house. After the last one left, it was still several more minutes before the doctor called for Demetrio to come back into the room.

Angelo was tucked under the covers, his eyes open and staring out the window. Dr. William’s gestured for Demetrio to follow her to the other side of the room. She spoke in a quiet, but concerned voice.

“It’s what you suspected,” she began. “A dream. A very terrible, very _real_ dream. He wouldn’t go into detail, but my guess is that he’s experienced some kind of violent trauma that he’s yet to fully process. What little he was willing to divulge makes me think that it was relatively recent; maybe within last few years or so. And...” She paused, glancing over at Angelo before turning back to the Alpha. “...it happened here.”

“In this house?” Demetrio hissed, his body tensing in defense. “Are you insinuating that I’m the cause of this?!”

“Of course not,” Imani replied, taking a small, cautionary step away from the Alpha. “And I don’t mean _here_ ,” she added, gesturing to the room. “I mean in New York. He said, and I quote, ‘I swore I’d never come back to this fucking city.’ I tried to get him to elaborate, but he completely shut down after that.”

Demetrio shook his head. “That’s impossible. Angelo left New York over 7 years ago. If he’d have come back to the city in that time, I would have known.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” she asked. “From what I’ve heard, Angelo is extremely resourceful. If he wanted to hide from you, New York’s the perfect place. It would’ve been the most dangerous place for him, and, therefore, the last place you’d look.” 

Demetrio considered the woman’s words. “Valid point,” he answered. “I’ll look into it, but for now, I need to know how to help him.” 

“I’m going to reach out to a colleague of mine,” she explained. “He’s a clinical therapist who specializes in sexual based traumas.”

Demetrio went cold, his heart dropping to his feet. “Sexual?”

She nodded solemnly. “This is pure speculation, but… I think he was raped. I can’t be sure without a physical examination, but I’m willing to bet I’d find scars from a sexual assault. And there’s another thing he mentioned,” she added, her brow furrowing thoughtfully. “It was right after you left the room. He said, ‘I did something horrible.’ I don’t know what that something is, but it’s curious that he used the pronoun ‘I’. It’s not unusual for a victim to blame themselves afterwards, but… I think there’s another element to it. Unfortunately, this isn’t my area of expertise, Mr. Vittori. I encourage you to talk to Angelo. Counseling is a viable option, but… the bond between mates is far more effective.”

Demetrio tensed at the mention of “mates.” There was truth to the doctor’s words, but she’d misread their relationship. Fear had brought Angelo leaping into his arms. Fear and nothing more…

“I can tell you’re skeptical,” she continued, the corners of her mouth lifting in a small smile. “Your bond is still relatively new, so it’s going to take time to learn how to navigate it. But trust me when I say, there’s a reason you’re the _only_ one he wants right now.”

Demetrio nodded, wishing he could believe her. “Thank you, Imani. Send me the information when you can.”

“Of course,” she replied, looking over at Angelo one last time. “I’ve given him a mild sedative, so he should be asleep by now.”

Demetrio nodded, gesturing to the door. “I’ll walk you out.”

“No!” Angelo struggled to sit up, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. “You promised.”

“You’re right, Angel-face” Demetrio replied, not at all surprised that Angelo was valiantly fighting the effects of the sedative. “Apologies, Imani, you’ll have to see yourself out.” 

She smiled and nodded, quietly closing the door behind her. Demetrio removed his pants and socks, then went to turn off the lights.

“Leave them on,” Angelo begged. “Please?”

“How about I dim them? 

Angelo nodded, his eyes locked on Demetrio until the moment the Alpha slipped under the covers. Not wanting to presume a renewed desire for intimacy, Demetrio made no move to touch Angelo. Instead, he waited for the Omega to come to him. It didn’t take long. Angelo struggled to scoot closer, letting out a sigh of relief when Demetrio finally pulled him into his arms. There were no words spoken, but an entire conversation took place the moment their bodies touched. 

“I still hate you,” Angelo whispered, nuzzling the Alpha’s chest.

Demetrio chuckled softly. “I never doubted that for a minute. Now sleep. I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

****

*******

Angelo didn’t want to wake up. He was toasty warm, and wrapped in the most delicious scent he’d ever smelled. Snuggling closer to the source of heat, he let out a long satisfied sigh reminiscent of a purr.

“Angel, it’s time to eat.”

Angelo struggled to open his eyes, his body tensing when his heat source started to move away. He pushed himself up, looking down into a familiar set of obsidian eyes. His heart skipped a beat when Demetrio smiled up at him. It was such a natural expression, and one Angelo hadn’t seen in a very long time. It was a smile few had ever witnessed, and it still had the ability to set the Omega’s body trembling and his heart racing. 

With his mind muddled and his thoughts jumbled, Angelo tried to piece together the events that had led to this moment. He’d fallen asleep alone, reveling in his victory against Demetrio. It had felt so good, that the nightmare that followed seemed even more unreal. It had been at least 3 years since he’d relived the worst moment of his life, so when he’d woken up alone and in the darkness, his first instinct had been to scream for Demetrio. 

Angelo remembered trying to form the Alpha’s name with his lips, but all that came out were gut-wrenching screams that still rang in his ears. His heart clenched at the memory of being held down… his shrieks of pain turning into strangled whimpers as his body was forcibly invaded… Angelo squeezed his eyes shut, choking back a sob just as Demetrio’s strong arms swept him up in a warm and comforting embrace. 

“You’re safe,” Demetrio murmured, cupping Angelo’s face lovingly. “I’ll die before I let anything happen to you.”

“I did something,” Angelo breathed, his watery gaze searching Demetrio’s face. “Something horrible…”

“Whatever it is, I’ll take care of it.”

“You can’t,” Angelo sobbed. “I… I have to go. I have to get out of this fucking city! I can’t—”

Demetrio crushed their lips together in an almost painful kiss, cutting off Angelo’s argument. An indescribable feeling washed over Angelo, the wave of relief that followed so intense he instinctively kissed the Alpha back. Memories of the nightmare faded. Taking their place was a peace so profound, Angelo lost himself to the pleasure only Demetrio could provide. He felt safe. Protected. No danger existed within the confines of his Alpha’s arms...

Demetrio’s large, powerful hands moved down Angelo’s back, cupping his ass and gently lifting the Omega onto his lap. Angelo moaned into the heat of the Alpha’s mouth, savoring the heady taste of his lover's lips. 

_‘More…’_

Angelo’s mind whispered the word, his body arching into Demetrio’s embrace as the Alpha’s cock responded in kind. A deep, throaty growl bubbled up from Demetrio’s chest; a response to the Omega’s unspoken demand for more. His hands slipped under the waistband of Angelo’s underwear, spreading his ass and gently rubbing the slick, puckered hole.

It was the sudden probing of Demetrio’s fingers that had reality crashing into the Omega like a bucket of ice water to the face. Angelo shoved the Alpha away, his legs tangling in the sheets as he scrambled towards the foot of the bed. He fell right off the edge, landing on the leather bench before hitting the floor with a loud thud and groan. 

“Jesus, Angel, are you okay?!” 

Demetrio was up and out of the bed, ready to assist. Angelo managed to free his legs of the sheet, but before he could pull himself up using the bench, Demetrio was there offering a hand. The Alpha wore only boxers, his monster of a cock, hard and tenting the dark fabric. Angelo’s traitorous body responded immediately, his pussy twitching in demand. He was so wet, he knew that if he stood up he’d start dripping from his starved hole.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me!” Angelo shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the Alpha. 

Demetrio’s jaw clenched, but, to his credit, he remained calm. “I only kissed you to stop your rant. You’re the one who started moaning and kissing me back. I assumed it was an invitation to continue.”

Angelo struggled to his feet, cursing inwardly when his legs threatened to give out. A small sampling of foreplay, and he was literally weak in the knees! 

“I don’t appreciate being taken advantage of!” Angelo huffed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I spent the entire night with you drugged and laying on top of me. If I wanted to take advantage of you, I wouldn’t have waited until you woke up!”

“Oh my God… Did you fuck me while I was asleep?!”

Demetrio practically snarled, storming out of the room with a roar that echoed throughout the entire house. Angelo released the breath he’d been holding, bolting for the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He started the shower, desperate to get Demetrio’s scent off of him. While he waited for the water to heat, he caught the first glimpse of his face in the mirror.

Blotchy and tear-stained, he looked as if he’d spent the entire night crying. He closed his eyes, chastising himself for showing such weakness in front of Demetrio. But between the terror brought on by his nightmare, the sedative the doctor had given him, and the undeniable relief he felt when Demetrio was near, Angelo’s guard had come crashing down with nothing more than a kiss.

“Fuck you, Demetrio!” Angelo roared, tearing off his shirt and throwing it at the mirror. “And fuck you, too,” he added, whispering the words to his pitiful reflection…

****

*******

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Nora threw her arms around Angelo’s neck the second he cleared the last step of the front landing. “Rico told me you were hurt last night!”

“Rico needs to mind his fucking business,” Angelo replied, shooting the Beta a look that could kill. 

The man ignored the bait, and, being the good guard dog that he was, kept his mouth shut and his gaze surveying their surroundings.

Rico was Sasha’s most trusted Beta. Since the Falcone Alpha maintained a permanent residence in Boston, she needed a loyal and trustworthy advocate in New York to see to her affairs. That’s where Rico came in. Angelo had once asked Demetrio why he didn’t have a minion like the devoted Beta, to which Demetrio replied, “I’m the boss. They’re all my minions.” To this day, Angelo still didn’t know if the Alpha was serious or joking…

“As you can see, I’m perfectly fine,” Angelo continued, giving Nora a reassuring smile. “I had a nightmare is all. Demetrio made it into a bigger deal than it was.”

“I’m relieved to hear it,” Nora replied, giving him another quick squeeze. 

“Shall we go, Mrs. Falcone?” Rico asked, his expression taking on a level of tenderness as he addressed the Falcone Omega. “I believe your reservation is for 10, isn’t it?”

“It is, thank you for reminding me. Are you still up for it, Angel? We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“Are you asking me if I’m still up for alcohol?” He snorted. “Always.”

Rico held the car door open for them, slamming it shut before gesturing to someone behind the vehicle. Climbing into the passenger seat, he signaled the car in front of them to move. 

“What’s going on?” Angelo asked, looking to Nora for an explanation. “Why do we have armored cars escorting us to brunch?”

“You can thank my wife for that,” Nora replied, huffing in irritation. “I told her not to come back to the condo, but she showed up this morning yelling the second she came through the door.”

“What for?”

“I packed her stuff last night and had it sent to her mistress’ condo. Celina was thrilled, Sasha was not.” 

Angelo grinned. “I’m so proud of you.”

Nora grinned. “I’m proud of me, too! At least I was until she reminded me that the condo is in her name, not mine.” Nora’s smile turned into a worried frown. “I think she might kick me out if I keep disobeying her. She didn’t say it, but it was certainly inferred. Since I’m not a US citizen yet, I can’t buy or own property here, so she knows I’d have to go back to Italy.”

“Do you want to go back home?” Angelo asked.

“At first, I did. I miss my mama, and I know my papa will welcome me back with open arms. But I’m… I’m tired of people taking care of me. And I like America. Here I have more freedom than I did back home, and now… now I have you,” she added, her grin returning full force. “I want to stay.” 

“Then fuck her,” Angelo replied, chuckling when he heard Rico’s stifled choke. “If Sasha wants to kick you out, then I’ll help you find a new place.”

“With what money?” Nora asked. “You can’t use Mr. Vittori’s, and all my assets were transferred to Sasha after our wedding.”

“Are you serious? Who the fuck made that decision?!”

“It was part of my dowry,” Nora explained. 

“People still do that?!”

“I guess,” Nora replied, frowning as she considered his words. “To be honest, I never had to worry about money or taking care of myself. My papa made sure I had everything I needed, and when he set up my marriage to Sasha, he promised that she would take care of me, too.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were sheltered.” Angelo shook his head. “I can’t imagine relying on other people for my own well-being.”

“Some of us don’t have a choice,” Nora replied, her tone laced with bitterness. “And if you’re like me, you don’t even realize it until it’s too late.”

“Well, now you know,” Angelo said, taking Nora’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “And it’s better late than never, right? Luckily for you, I have the money to fund your escape! Before Demetrio claimed me, I had a very lucrative side hustle going on. I don’t mind using the money to help a friend, especially if that friend is you.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Nora replied, giving his hand a squeeze, “but I can’t let you spend your money on me. I have no way to pay you back. I told Mr. Vittori that I would reimburse him for my makeover yesterday, and Sasha made me keep my word. I have less than $500 to my name right now.”

“God, she really is a bitch.”

Rico cleared his throat, reminding the two that he was still there. Angelo rolled his eyes, throwing Nora a mischievous smile before continuing.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got more than enough to spare. I scored a big hit 5 years ago. Cleared way more money than I expected. We can check out apartment listings while we sip mimosas. It’ll be fun.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not! You and I are kindred spirits, Nora; Omegas used and abused by our Alphas,” he added, balling up his fist in a show of defiance. “We Omegas have to stick together. We can’t let these Alphas keep us down!”

“Hear, hear!” Nora exclaimed, throwing her arms around Angelo’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Angel! Thank you so much!”

Rico shifted in his seat uncomfortably, making no effort to hide the fact that he was texting Sasha every word of their conservation. ‘Good.’ It was about time someone put Sasha Falcone in her place, and Angelo was happy to help the one woman who might actually pull it off.

“But seriously though,” Angelo added, prying himself from Nora’s vice-like hug, “what’s with the presidential treatment? You pissed Sasha off, I get it. But is all this really necessary?”

Nora shrugged. “I assumed she was doing it to remind me how much control she has over me.”

“Maybe,” Angelo replied, turning to look out the back window, “but I just spotted a fourth car guarding ours. This is unnecessarily excessive. Care to enlighten us, Rico?” The Beta pretended not to hear, so Angelo kick his seat to get his attention. “It’s not nice to keep secrets, Rico.”

When Angelo moved to kicked the seat again, Nora stopped him. “Do you know anything, Rico?” she asked sweetly. “Anything at all? If it’s a secret, I promise I won’t tell Sasha you told me.”

“It’s no secret, Mrs. Falcone. And I’d be happy to explain if it will put you at ease.”

“Yes, please,” Nora replied, smiling at the Beta. “And I told you, call me Nora.”

The Beta cleared his throat, a dusting of pink filling his cheeks as he spoke. “As you wish, Nor— Miss Nora.” 

Nora laughed melodically. “Close enough.”

Rico swallowed as if suddenly nervous. ‘Interesting response,’ Angelo thought. ‘Very interesting...’ He made a mental note to revisit the Beta’s odd behavior at a later time. Right then, Angelo couldn’t get his heart to stop racing. Not after Rico had begun to explain the situation...

“Last night, there was an altercation involving our men and several Russians. One of Montanaro’s daughters was seriously injured, causing a great deal of chaos. During the confusion, we believe one of the Russians slipped through and is currently hiding in our territory. Mrs. Falcone, acting in Mr. Vittori’s stead, tasked the Montanaro’s with finding the intruder as quickly as possible.”

“Are the Russian’s dangerous?” Nora asked. 

“Extremely,” Rico answered. “Their sudden attack was unwarranted and unprovoked, and directed specifically at members of the Family. Until the intruder is found, everyone is on alert.”

Angelo’s stomach did a tiny somersault at the mention of the intruder, a shiver skittering down his spine. “Do you know what the Russians want?” he asked.

“We have no Intel at the moment, but since Agape’s is close to the Russian border, Mrs. Falcone ordered no less than a four car escort for her wife. Once the immediate area is secured, Nicolo and I will escort you two into the restaurant, and stay with you throughout your meal.”

“Is that really necessary?” Nora’s hand moved to grasp Angelo’s once more, her voice trembling slightly.

“You needn’t worry, Miss Nora,” Rico said firmly. “We will keep you both safe.”

Nora gave a tiny nod, but it was hard not to notice how deathly pale she’d gone.

“Does this happen a lot?” Angelo asked, trying to sound calm and unassuming despite his thundering heart. “I know the Russians have never been friends of ours, but I remember Demetrio saying there hasn’t been an incident with them in years.”

“You’re correct, but ever since Aleksei Volkov took power, tensions have been rising. The Russians are slowly shifting the balance of power in New York. Things like travelling outside of designated territories has become dangerous, even into neutral zones.”

“That all sounds so terrifying,” Nora murmured. “Does Sasha think they’d try to hurt us?”

“Well… your wedding was quite the event, Miss Nora,” Rico answered carefully. “The Falcones are an old and wealthy Italian family, but older still are the Cipriani’s. It’s no secret that you’re the beloved daughter of Diego Cipriani, which makes you extremely valuable.”

“I don’t understand,” Nora replied. “I have no real authority within either family. Papa was always careful not to discuss business in front of me, and neither does Sasha. I don’t know anything, so how can I be valuable?”

“It’s not about what you know,” Angelo interjected. “You’re adored and cherished by your father, which means he’ll do anything to get you back should the Russians take you. And Sasha… I imagine for her it’s a matter of pride. Not to say she doesn’t care about you, but…”

“But we wouldn’t want to ruin her image,” Nora finished. She clucked her tongue in irritation. “I must be such a burden to her.”

“That’s not true, Miss Nora,” Rico protested. “She cares a great deal about you and your well-being, and it’s never a burden to take care of what is precious to you.”

Angelo snorted. “Are we still talking about Sasha, Rico?”

Rico stiffened at the implication, but Nora didn’t seem to notice. “As I said,” the Beta continued. “Miss Nora’s safety is of great concern to Mrs. Falcone.”

Angelo sighed, pretending to be disappointed. “I guess I’m not as important, huh?”

“On the contrary, Mr. DeSantis. Your safety is paramount. Mrs. Falcone has provided an escort for Miss Nora, but for you, Mr. Vittori has closed a 10 mile portion of our border. He will reopen it only when you are safely back in the heart of Italian territory.”

“What do you mean by closed?” Angelo asked.

“You’ll see,” Rico replied. 

And see they did... When they arrived at Agape’s, the streets were all but empty save for a handful of people shopping and dining. The sounds of car horns blaring in the distance echoed around them, but there wasn’t a single vehicle in sight except for their SUV and the four that had provided an escort. 

“This is… slightly terrifying,” Angelo said, stepping out of the car and onto the empty street. “How the fuck did he pull this off? The logistics alone would take… days. Weeks even!”

“Mr. Vittori owns New York,” Rico replied simply. 

“I see that,” Angelo replied. He was painfully aware of the audience watching them. Everyone was curious about who they were and what they were doing, and those who got too close were met with guards in suits, sunglasses, and guns they made no attempt to hide.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else,” Nora whispered to Angelo. “I feel a little weird about this.”

“It’s no different than when he set up our shopping trip yesterday.”

“I know, but… what about the Russians.”

“You are safe,” Rico said, gesturing for one of the men to go in and clear the restaurant. “If there is one person Volkov fears, it’s Mr. Vittori. As much as he wants New York, he’s not willing to challenge the boss.”

 

“See,” Angelo replied, locking arms with Nora as they entered the restaurant, “everything will be fine.” 

****

*******

The drinks were excellent, and the meal was unlike anything Angelo had ever tasted. The owner even came out to check on them personally, smiling ear to ear and telling them to come back any time. Angelo thought the man might be upset about losing so much business, but Demetrio had undoubtedly compensated him. And generously considering the owner did a little jig as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Despite having guards everywhere, Angelo and Nora were given privacy so they could laugh and talk without fear of their conversation being overheard. Angelo was grateful, because after the night he’d had, all he wanted to do was vent. Nora listened intently, nodding and gasping as he recounted last evening’s events. Angelo left out a few things… the contents of the nightmare being the main omission… but he did tell her the juicy bits. His victory in battle, the nightmare, falling asleep and waking up in Demetrio’s arms, their heated kiss, and the fight that followed... When he was done, Nora was flushed and breathing harder than one should while seated and sipping a mimosa.

“I can’t believe you pushed him away!” Nora exclaimed. “Why?!”

“What do you mean why?” Angelo hissed. “You know why!”

“Okay, but… that was so romantic!” Nora lifted her glass, requesting another from the server. “And before you get mad, think about it... You crushed him! Sent him running from the room like a wounded dog! But the second he thought you were in danger, he raced to save you, not even thinking about his own safety or what he might find when he got there. His only concern was you!” Nora’s eyes got all dreamy, clasping her hands like a maiden in love. “I can just picture him bursting in to save you. Gun raised and ready to kill for you!”

“You read too many romance novels,” Angelo muttered, ignoring the tingle he felt when he recalled the moment Demetrio had rushed into the room. The look on the Alpha’s face had been feral. He was indeed ready to kill, and it was all for Angelo’s sake.

“I’m serious, Angel!” Nora argued, taking a sip of her freshly filled glass. “He took care of you, had a doctor come over in the middle of the night to make sure you were alright. And then, after all the mean things you said to him, he—”

“Mean, but warranted,” Angelo interjected.

“Yes,” Nora agreed, “very much so. But even after all that, he held you. He comforted you and stayed by your side. I wish I had someone to love me like that.”

“He wants to own me, not love me.”

Nora bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know. I mean, Mr. Vittori said as much to me last night, but… now I’m not so sure. He said he wasn’t capable of loving you or anyone else, but… his actions go beyond an owner and his property. Sure, he shut a few streets down and closed a couple of restaurants,” she added, gesturing around them. “But last night he would have died for you. That’s has to mean something, right?”

_‘I’d die before I let anything happen to you…’_

Angelo downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down so hard, he broke it. He didn’t want to think about Demetrio. He didn’t want to hear those words playing on a loop in his head. He wanted to be angry. Angry at Demetrio for claiming him against his will. Angry at Nora for taking the Alpha’s side! But the harder he searched for the emotion, the more difficult it was to find.

“Oh my God, Angel!” Nora gasped, jumping to her feet. “You’re bleeding!”

****

*******

Demetrio was on the other side of the city when he got the call that Angelo was being rushed to the hospital. In truth, he remembered very little of what Rico had said on the phone. He’d sort of blacked out, his next memory being of his arrival at the emergency room. Nicolo was waiting for him, hastily leading Demetrio to the suite his mate was in.

Through the large window, Demetrio saw Angelo sitting on the bed, his right hand on a metal tray table. His shirt was covered in blood and he looked unnaturally pale. The fear and panic on his face was unmistakable, and his beautiful hazel-green eyes were red and puffy. The doctor examining his wound was being assisted by a nurse. What they were doing, Demetrio couldn’t tell, but he was determined to find out. 

Demetrio tried to open the door, but a male nurse moved to stop him. “You can’t go in there, sir. Not just yet anyway.”

“That’s my Omega,” Demetrio growled. “I need to be with him.”

“I understand, sir, but—”

“I need stitches!” Angelo cried out, his voice muffled by the closed door. “And it’s all your fault!”

Demetrio’s brow furrowed, not sure of how to interpret that last part. When he tried to push passed the nurse, it was Rico who stepped in. 

“What the fuck happened?” Demetrio hissed, shoving the Beta’s arm away. “You were supposed to protect him!”

“Apologies, sir. It was the champagne glass he was drinking out of. He broke it on accident and the jagged stem sliced his palm open. We managed to get the bleeding under control, but he’ll need stitches.” Rico ran a hand through his hair, looking as though he blamed himself. “The doctor assured me that there’s no nerve damage. Once he’s finished getting patched up, you’ll be able to take him home. I’m sorry, sir. It happened so fast, and—”

Demetrio walked off, not interested in the Beta’s excuses. Angelo was the highest ranked Omega in the Family. Failure to protect him was punishable by death. Had they been alone instead of in a hospital full of people, Rico would already be dead. 

Demetrio cursed under his breath, taking long strides towards the nurses’ station. “That’s my mate in there. Someone better explain why we’re being kept apart!”

The female nurse went pale as snow, but she stood up to face Demetrio like a warrior going into battle. “Mr. DeSantis made it very clear that you are _not_ his mate. In fact, he stated that the bite mark on his neck was given against his will. You should know, we’ve already contacted the authorities. They’ll be here any moment.”

A string of curse came from where Rico was standing. The Beta was already on the phone, no doubt contacting the Family’s primary lawyer. 

Demetrio’s gaze narrowed on the young nurse, causing her to flinch involuntarily. “Do you know who I am, little girl? I’m the one whose name is on the front of this fucking building!”

The woman gasped softly before shaking her head in disbelief. It only took her a few moments to recover, but it was obvious most of the fight had drained from her slender frame.

“Who you are makes no difference,” she argued, albeit weakly. “You claimed an Omega against their will. That’s considered worse than rape!”

“Is that what he told you?” Demetrio asked. “Did he say I raped him, too?”

“N-not in so many words,” she stammered. “But he did say that he didn’t want you to claim him. He said it’s dangerous for him to be in this city, and looking at you now, I see why!”

“Mr. Carter is on the way,” Rico interjected. “He says not to say another word to anyone else.”

Demetrio clenched his teeth in muted rage. He needed to know what else Angelo had told these people. One look at his mate through the window, and it was obvious he’d been given drugs of some kind. Claimed against his will… Trapped in a dangerous city… There was no telling what else had come out of the Omega’s gorgeous mouth.

“Where’s Nora?” Demetrio demanded suddenly, turning to Rico for the answer. “She’s been with Angel since he got here, right? Bring her to me.”

“She went to the restroom,” Rico replied. “She wanted to wash the blood off her hands and face,” he added, checking his watch, “but that was—”

Rico stopped mid-sentence, his expression turning to panic as he took off running towards the restrooms. He was yelling Nora’s name, drawing everyone’s attention as he went. Demetrio followed, his phone out and ready to call Sasha. The broken champagne glass was an accident, but it was also the perfect distraction for an abduction. With the Russians starting to make their move, innocents like Nora were targets as well... 

“She not here,” Rico said, breathless as his fear started to take root. “No one’s seen her since we first arrived! I didn’t even think to send someone with her to the restroom. My concern was for Mr. DeSantis, so I— Oh, God… what have I done?”

“I’ll call Sasha,” Demetrio said. “In the meantime, start recalling the Council. We’ll convene at our secondary location.”

“Why are you convening the Council?” Sasha stood only a few feet away, her expression a mixture of shock and confusion. 

Rico started to speak, but Demetrio stepped between them. “We still need to search the hospital to confirm, but it appears Nora’s missing.” 

“Missing? I’m not missing. I’m right here.”

Nora stepped from behind Sasha, looking as confused as her wife. Her hair was a tousled mess, hastily pulled into a lopsided bun atop her head. Her shirtsleeves were covered in blood, and her eyes and face were still swollen and blotchy from crying. 

“I picked her up over by the elevators,” Sasha replied, her irritation obvious. “Not sure why she was wandering the hospital alone, but—”

“Nora!” Rico exclaimed, lunging passed Sasha and pulling the slight Omega into his arms. “I thought you were…” His words trailed off, his expression taking on such a tender look, Demetrio felt like he was intruding on a private moment between lovers. “I never would have forgiven myself if something happened to you.”

The words were barely above a whisper, and the implication was not missed. Nora’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, her pouty lips forming a delicate smile as Rico gently cupped her face. 

“As you can see, I’m perfectly fine,” she replied, nuzzling his palm affectionately. “There was no water in the vending machine down here, so I had to go all the way to the third floor to find another. I should have told you before I wandered off on my own. I’m sorry, Rico.” 

Rico smiled then, something Demetrio had never seen the Beta do. The male started to reply, but Sasha cleared her throat in a clear reprimand. Rico dropped his hands and hastily stepped away from Nora. Bowing respectfully to the young Omega, he then turned to address Sasha.

“Forgive my impertinence, Madam,” the Beta said. “I should not have touched Mrs. Falcone so casually.”

“It’s okay,” Nora said quickly, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. “I don’t mind.” Her cheeks had darkened several shades, and there was a look in her eyes that said she wouldn’t mind being held like that again.

“Well I do,” Sasha spat, cutting Nora a warning look. “You’re a married woman, and a Falcone at that! It’s inappropriate for you to—”

Nora laughed loudly, surprising everyone around her. “You’re trying to lecture me about what’s inappropriate?” With a roll of her eyes, she turned her attention to the rigid Beta once more. “Thank you for your concern, Rico. And please, call me Nora.”

Demetrio held up his hand to stop Sasha from lunging. The woman looked ready to kill, but with the cops on the way, he need her focused.

“Call her Nora,” Sasha bit out. “I dare you!”

Demetrio rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the Beta who look utterly perplexed about what to do next. It was likely the first time Rico had ever stepped out of line, so insubordination was new territory for him.

“Rico, allow Nora to make her goodbyes to Angel, then escort her and Sasha home. Make sure you pull all your men as well. We need to minimize our presence as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” Rico replied, bowing deeply to the Vittori Alpha. He looked to Sasha expectantly, but wisely turned away when he saw murder in her eyes. “Should I leave a couple men for your protection?” the Beta asked. “I noticed you only have Paolo with you. With us so close to the border, it’s not safe for you and your mate to be left unprotected.”

“Half the NYPD will be here soon,” Demetrio said. “We’ll be fine.”

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” Sasha exclaimed, her head snapping towards Demetrio. “Who called them?! Did one of the staff recognize you? Where’s the hospital director? Have you called him?!”

“Relax,” Demetrio commanded. “We don’t have time to politic, and panicking is never a good look. See your wife home and leave the rest to me.”

“Like hell I will,” Sasha replied, dismissing Rico with a wave of her hand. She waited until the Beta was out of earshot before continuing. “What the fuck happened?!”

“Angel told the nurse that I claimed him against his will.”

“... son of a bitch!”

“He also said it’s dangerous for him to be in the city. The nurses assumed I’m the reason why.”

“Oh, the commissioner is gonna fucking love this. Sexual assault, domestic violence, forced claiming… those are charges he could make stick if he can get Angelo to cooperate.” Sasha sighed heavily, her mind clearly working through all the possible outcomes.

“Declan’s on the way,” Demetrio said, referring to their lawyer. “Standard procedure. Say and do nothing until he gets here.”

“Fucking hell,” Sasha growled. “Tell me the truth, do you think Angelo will turn on you?”

“No.” The word was out of his mouth so fast, Sasha gave him a skeptical look. “It’s not wishful thinking,” Demetrio continued. “Angel has as much to lose as I do. He calls me a criminal, but forgets he’s one, too.”

“We need to get to him before the cops do. The kid has no idea how much danger he’s in.” 

“For now, you need to leave. The last thing we want is for them to see us together. Everyone thinks you’re in Boston, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Good idea.” Exhaling slowly, Sasha nodded sharply as if suddenly making up her mind. "I’ll get Nora home, then circle back to this area in case you need support. I hate to leave her alone at a time like this, but it can't be helped.”

“I’m sure Rico will see to the girl.”

Sasha snorted in irritation. “I’m sure he will,” she muttered. “Text me when you’re clear.”

When Sasha was out of sight, Demetrio lifted his hand to summon his guard. Paolo seemed to emerge from the shadows, bowing his head respectfully. In lieu of a full team of guards, Demetrio frequently selected Paolo to protect him instead. Quiet and unassuming, the Alpha could do the job of 4 men with the stealth of a trained assassin.

“You’re to stay with Angel from now on. No matter what happens, do not leave his side.”

“I can’t do that, sir. Your life is my only concern.”

“Angel is my life,” Demetrio hissed. “Nothing is more important than his safety. Do you understand?”

“... yes, sir.” 

****

*******

Angelo struggled to wake up. His body felt unnaturally heavy, and his mind was slow to process the throbbing pain in his right hand. It took a few moments to remember where he was and why, but the second the sterile scent of the hospital room hit his nose, the tendrils of panic threatened to seize control of him once more.

_'Breathe.'_

Angelo repeated the word over and over in his mind until he finally managed to calm himself down. When had he fallen asleep? He remembered being medicated shortly after his arrival, but things got fuzzy after that. He had always hated the feeling of being drugged, but after attempting to escape the emergency room with his hand still gushing blood, he could understand why he’d been injected with the mild sedative. Pain he could handle, but it was being in the hospital that had set his anxiety into overdrive. The last time he’d been in one was when—

Angelo pushed the painful memory from his thoughts, ignoring the bile creeping up his throat as flashes of that night, 5 years ago, slipped passed his defenses. He groaned softly, his mind instinctively calling forth the one image that could chase all the horrors of his past away. 

_‘Demetrio…’_

The Alpha’s smiling face appeared; the unguarded expression from earlier that morning so clear in his mind, it was as if the man himself was lying beside him. Angelo’s heart clenched in agony, every fiber of his being painfully aware of the fact that his Alpha was somewhere beyond his reach. 

'Where are you?' he wondered, his vision clouding with unshed tears. ‘I don’t want to be alone in this place…’

“Are you awake?” 

Angelo shifted on the bed, wiping his eyes before looking over at the strange man sitting at his bedside. “Who’s asking?” he demanded, knowing very well that the scruffy looking Alpha couldn’t possibly be a nurse or doctor. For one, he was wearing a suit; his mussed hair looking far too disheveled for a medical professional. He also reeked of stale cigarettes that just barely masked his potent Alpha scent. 

“I’m Detective Benjamin Warren,” he replied with a warm smile. He showed Angelo his badge, then continued on as if his presence was entirely expected. “How are you feeling? Do you think you could spare a few minutes to answer some questions?” 

_‘A cop? Why are the cops here?’_

“I’m fine,” Angelo said, pushing himself up to a sitting position with his good hand, “and it depends on what you ask.” 

The detective chuckled softly, nodding in understanding as he flipped open the notepad in his hand. “How about we start with something simple?” he began. “Do you know why I’m here?”

“Not a clue,” Angelo answered, hoping his voice didn’t betray his discomfort. “This was an accident,” he explained, holding up his bandaged hand. “A champagne glass broke in my hand while I was at brunch with a friend.”

“I know all about that,” the detective replied, his expression softening in a way that contradicted the sharpness of his pale blue eyes. “But that’s not why I’m here. I received a call from this hospital stating that you were claimed against your will. Is that true?”

Angelo’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, but he quickly managed to disguise his shock. “Did I say that?” he replied, trying to sound innocent and mildly confused. “Honestly, I don’t remember much after the shot they gave me.” 

“I see... Well, according to the hospital staff, you made it very clear that you were the victim of a forced claiming. You also stated,” he paused, referring to the notepad in his hand again: “‘It’s not safe. I can’t be here.’ When the nurse asked what you meant, you went on to say that: ‘Being in this city is dangerous.’ Does any of that ring a bell?”

Angelo swallowed tightly. “Not particularly.”

“Interesting,” Warren mumbled, jotting down a note before flipping the page in his book. “Uh… there is one more thing I’d like to ask. If you don’t remember, that’s fine. Do you mind?”

Angelo shook his head, fiddling with the edge of the hospital sheet as he awaited the detective’s question.

Warren bobbed his head graciously, briefly referring to his notepad before meeting Angelo’s gaze once more. “When the nurse offered to get you help, you stated: ‘Forget it, he’ll never let me go.’ Is the _he_ you’re referring to Demetrio Vittori?”

_‘Fuck!’_

Angelo cleared his throat, trying to look calm despite the sudden urge to empty his stomach. He couldn’t hide his reaction, and the look in Warren’s eyes was one of victory. Angelo stuttered through several attempts at a reply before saying, “I’m done answering questions. Like I said, they gave me a pretty healthy dose of drugs so… there’s no telling what crazy things I might have said.”

“So you weren’t claimed against your will?”

Angelo said nothing in reply, his gaze dropping to his hands.

“What about Mr. Vittori?” Warren pressed. “Is he holding you against your will?”

Angelo open his mouth to speak, but when he met those icy blue eyes, he knew the detective would see right through his lies. Angelo might hate Demetrio, but he would never, betray him like this. Never. _‘Best to be silent,’_ he thought, closing his mouth instead.

Detective Warren regarded Angelo for several long seconds before continuing. “You don’t have to be afraid, Mr. DeSantis. I know what kind of man Mr. Vittori is, and if he’s hurt you in any way, I promise I’ll make him pay. I see that he’s already claimed you,” he added with a frown. “I can’t do anything about that, but I can get you away from him. And, with your help, we can make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else again.”

“Where is Demetrio now?” Angelo asked, glancing over at the closed door. 

“My men took him into custody. They should be arriving at the station in about 10 minutes, give or take. With a documented statement from you, I have the authority to hold him for the next 72 hours. If you’re worried about him coming after you, I can have you out of the city before he posts bail.”

Angelo snorted, thinking about the massive Vittori Alpha sitting in a jail cell. Whoever this detective was, he had no idea who he was dealing with…

“On the contrary, I know exactly who I’m dealing with,” Detective Warren said, smiling when Angelo’s eyes went wide with surprise. “I don’t have to read minds to know what you’re thinking. Demetrio Vittori has been on my radar ever since he took over the ‘Family.’ But for all the power and influence he has, there isn’t an Omega judge in the state who’d let him get away with felony rape and forced claiming charges.”

“What do you want from me?” Angelo asked the question, but he already knew the answer. 

“Mr. Vittori is very good at covering his tracks. He has everyone in his pocket, and outside of being elected to public office himself, it’s clear who runs this city. No one will turn on him. People are either too terrified to talk, or their absolute loyalty has blinded them to his true nature. The man is a criminal and a thug; a murderer who hides behind the innocent people he exploits. I’m trying to get him off the streets before the damage he’s caused is irreversible. I think you can help me do that.”

Angelo’s jaw clenched at the string of insults. This detective had no right to slander his Alpha. The only person who had the pleasure of doing so was Angelo.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Angelo argued, hating how defensive he sounded. “Demetrio and his family have done a lot for this city. The people love him, because no matter how high he climbs, he’s never forgotten about them. Hell, the hospital we’re sitting in right now is only here because of the Vittoris’ wealth and generosity.”

“And yet you know the truth,” Warren countered. “You’ve seen his _true_ face, haven’t you? You know exactly what he’s capable of, and deep down that terrifies you. Vittori might put on a good front, but any Alpha who would claim an Omega against their will doesn’t deserve such blind devotion.”

“This has nothing to do with devotion, detective. The last thing you want to do is take Demetrio Vittori off the streets. Trust me. You think he’s a monster? What if I told you that he’s the only thing keeping the _real_ monsters at bay?

“And therein lies the problem,” Warren answered, flipping his notebook shut. “Law and order should be left to those trained to establish and maintain it. Right now, we live in a world that’s become dependent on men like Vittori. We look to them to protect us from the violence they themselves have created. They’ve orchestrated our dependence on them, and instead of breaking the cycle of subjugation, we feed into it.”

“You’re too old to be so idealistic,” Angelo replied, shaking his head at the graying detective.

“Not idealistic,” Warren said, “just tired. Tired of cleaning up the mess their ‘wars’ leave behind. The bodies of innocent victims caught in the crossfire litter the streets, and for what? So that one Alpha can prove he has more power than the others?” The detective sighed heavily, the weariness etched into his features giving away his exhaustion and frustration. “It begins and ends with the Vittori Family. If we can rip out the root of this… this evil, then there’s a chance the rest will wither and die as well.”

“What you’re talking about is impossible, detective. I admire your determination, but this… crusade you’re on is pointless.”

“Maybe… but not trying feels like giving up, and I can’t do that. I won’t let them win without a fight.”

Angelo regarded the Alpha for several quiet moments; in the same way the older male had scrutinized him. The detective was indeed a good man. A good man fighting a losing battle…

“I can’t help you.” Angelo said firmly. “Please leave.”

“I know you’re afraid,” Warren replied, leaning forward in his seat as he pleaded with Angelo. “I can see it in your eyes. You don’t have to be. I can keep you safe. I’ve already built my case against Vittori, so all I need is someone on the inside to help bring him down. Help me, Angelo. Help me punish the man who took your freedom from you.”

Angelo shook his head. “You’re wasting your time. I won’t—”

“Just think about it,” Warren said quickly, standing to pull out his wallet from his back pocket. “Here’s my card. You can call me any time, day or night, and I’ll answer. I swear on my life that I’ll help you in any way I—.”

“I don’t need your kind of help. You knew from the beginning that I wouldn’t betray Demetrio, so don’t pretend to care about me or what I’ve been through. From the second you opened that stupid little notebook, you made up your mind to use me in any way possible. Despite your seemingly good intentions, you’re trying to exploit my tragedy in hopes that I’ll become your spy. Typical,” Angelo snickered. “Your hypocrisy rivals that of the criminals and thugs you hate so much.” 

“Believe what you want, Mr. DeSantis. Either way, you don’t deserve what’s happening to you. When you realize that; when you’re ready to leave him for good, you give me a call.”

Angelo refused to take the card, so the detective set it on the small tray table attached to the hospital bed. 

“I won’t be able to hold or formally charge Mr. Vittori without your statement,” Warren added, giving him a look filled with such pity, Angelo dropped his gaze. “Knowing him, he’ll be out before you’re discharged. Just… promise me you’ll stay safe. Promise me you’ll call if—”

“I can take care of myself, Detective Warren. And I know how to handle my Alpha.”

The man smiled and nodded, but the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sure you do. Good day to you, Mr. DeSantis.”

As predicted, Demetrio arrived at the hospital just as Angelo was being discharged. He thought the Alpha would be angry, but when those obsidian eyes landed on him, they were filled with nothing but relief. Every muscle in Angelo’s body relaxed at once. He sank to the floor, gripping the edge of his hospital bed with his good hand. He waited for what he knew would come next, and when Demetrio’s arms came around him, he let himself be swept up into the Alpha’s strong and unyielding embrace. 

“You’re late,” Angelo said, his voice breaking with emotions he didn’t have the energy to process. 

“I know,” Demetrio whispered, gently taking Angelo’s bandaged hand and pressing a tender kiss to the palm. “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Angelo nodded slowly, burying his face in the folds of Demetrio’s shirt. “I’m tired,” he whispered. “Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
